Finally found you
by snowbaby921
Summary: The war was going full tilt until Harry's sixteenth birthday and everything suddenly stopped and no one knows why. Harry was brought to school to keep safe, but was he safe there. Slash, Rated M, All warnings inside and full summary inside. HP/V,TR. Will be coming back to fix mistakes in next couple days that I noticed when re-reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This just hit me. I don't know how it is going to turn out, Any suggestions throw them out at me and I'll see what I can do as I go along. I have set pairings in my head so those are set, no I won't say the def ones, those are surprises. **

**Summary: The war was going full tilt until Harry's sixteenth birthday and everything suddenly stopped and no one knows why. The death eaters were no where to be seen and Voldemort wasn't heard from. Harry was told to lay low and was brought to Hogwarts for safety's sake, but was he really safe there in the end? **

**Warnings: This is AU, will not follow the book at all, People are going to act OOC, This is in Harry's sixth year, Sirius is still Alive. This will be Slash (Male/Male Relationships), abuse, beatings, If there is anything else you find in here that should be in this part please tell me and I will come back and edit, Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Everything that is belongs to JK thank you very much. **

**Chapter 1:**

Harry knew that his sixteenth birthday was going to be different than every other birthday he has ever had. So he sat on his bed at his Aunt and Uncles house awaiting to find out exactly what that would be. He was told by many that it could be different things.

Ron had told him that when he turned sixteen a white light enveloped him and he rose from his bed, all the way to the ceiling of his room. He had grown to the height he was now, a whopping six foot and his muscles sprouted, making all his baby fat disappear. His magic grew stronger and he seemed to be smarter as well.

Hermione said hers was really not as strong, since she was a muggle born, but she still received a magical bust on her sixteenth birthday and the vast knowledge she was able to hold in her brain seemed to increase.

He heard similar stories from everyone of his friends about knowledge, strength, body image, and magical powers and abilities. He was just really clueless as to what would happen to him. He knew that he had a little of Voldemort's power within him and he wasn't sure how that would effect him with his majority.

The clock ticked on his bedside table and he couldn't help but continuously look over towards it. He kept telling himself to stop, it wouldn't matter he would know when it was midnight. The magic in his body would let him know.

Then it hit, a strong surge of something shot all through his body, making him clench his teeth together to hold back the scream that he wanted to let loose. He didn't want to let his Aunt and Uncle know what was happening however and wished he could have silenced the room. He saw a light begin to radiate from his body and begin to blind him as the pain began to blind the rest of his senses as well.

He felt his jaw unclench and a loud hideous sound was heard and he finally realized that it was his own scream he was hearing. He didn't know how long it went on for, the pain and the blinding light, but it suddenly stopped, all of it at once. He dropped down onto his bed, into a heap, naked.

The door to his room flung open and he could hear his Aunt and Uncle freaking out, but couldn't understand a word either of them were saying. He couldn't move, his body was rolled into it self, knees to chest, arms curled around his knees, head tucked in. He didn't want to move, he refused to move.

All he kept thinking was in all the stories he heard no one told him about the pain. Why had no one told him about the pain. He would have been more prepared if they had just told him, he could have at least had a potion on hand if he had known. Maybe they wanted him to be in pain, but why would they want that?

He heard the door to his room close moments later and was thankful his Aunt and Uncle decided to leave him alone. He laid on the bed for hours, afraid to move and see what had happened to him. He knew there were changes, he could feel them. Anything that painful had to come with changes.

After what felt like hours Harry finally pulled himself out of his bed and over to his mirror. He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes until he was ready and slowly opened them up. He gasped. He was slightly taller, almost as tall as Ron now, not so short any more and he was glad for that.

His eyes were still brilliant green but with a swirl of silver and blue around the edges. His hair was longer, brushed just above his shoulders and a lighter shade of brown, almost dirty blonde now. He rather liked it and decided right away to keep it this length.

His body was well proportioned. Great muscle tone all the way down, arms, pecks, abs, legs. Everything. He took a look at his cock, that looked even bigger soft, and he wondered what it would look like hard, but he would find that out later on, not time to think on that matter right now.

He quickly went over and pulled his clothes on, groaning when he found out they no longer fit him. He couldn't help but wonder what he was going to wear now. Dudley. He pocked his head out of his door and glanced down the hall, hoping he wouldn't run into his Aunt and Uncle. Dudley was at some wrestling camp for the week and he would have no problem getting some of his clothes.

Once Harry made sure that no one was upstairs with him he bolted down the hall and into Dudley's room. He flinched at how dirty the room was and went right to the wardrobe, pulling out what he needed and throwing them on. He wanted to get out of this room as fast as possible. He just made it back into the safety of his own room when his Aunt yelled up to him to get downstairs.

"Boy, get down here. Those freaks of yours are here for you." Petunia yelled up the stairs.

Harry smiled, glad that he hopefully would be able to get out of here today. He quickly lifted the board from his floor and grabbed the things hidden under there and put them in his pocket. He would grab his trunk and stuff under the stairs afterwards. He opened the window and let Hedwig out, if he wasn't leaving she would know to return here afterwards. When he made it to the bottom of the stairs he saw Professor Dumbledore and Sirius waiting for him.

"Sirius." Harry smiled and threw his arms around his God-Father.

"Hey Harry. We came to take you to Grimmauld place. I see you came into your majority." Sirius smiled back.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you guys about that later. Let me grab my stuff." Harry stated as he went to the cupboard and grabbed his trunk.

He followed the men out into the street and grabbed onto Sirius' hand to apperate away from the house and back to what he liked to call home. When they arrived out side of Grimmauld place Harry rushed up to the door making Sirius laugh. Once inside Harry ran upstairs to his room and dropped his trunk and other stuff onto his bed and back down to the living room.

"Harry why the rush?" Dumbledore asked as Harry flew back into the room.

"Well as you can see I came into my majority last night." Harry said as he sat down across from the two men.

"Yes and you look rather well from it. We should test out your magic later." Dumbledore stated.

"Well was there supposed to be pain with it? Because there was a lot of pain." Harry saw the two men give each other weird looks and knew that wasn't good.

"No, there shouldn't have been any pain Harry." Sirius replied.

"Well there was. A lot of excruciating pain. I screamed so loud my Aunt and Uncle came in after. I was even naked afterwards."

"That shouldn't have happened either. I don't understand." Dumbledore replied, standing up. "I'll go look into this. I'll return later." With that Dumbledore left via floo, leaving Sirius staring at Harry.

"Well I think you should get to bed and get some rest. I'm sure that took a lot out of you today." Sirius stated.

"Yeah. I guess. When are Hermione and Ron coming here?" Harry asked.

"Not for a couple weeks. I thought we could have some time together. They will be here for a couple days before you have to go back to school." Sirius stated. Harry smiled and headed off towards his room.

He stayed up all night, thinking about everything that had happened with his majority. What could the pain have meant. Why had no one else ever experienced it before. Why was he the only one. He wanted to know the answers. Why did he always have to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Two weeks. Two very long, boring agonizing weeks it had been for Harry at Grimmould place. He had fun with Sirius the first couple of days but then he would continue to worry about his majority and Sirius would always want to do the same immature things over and over again and Harry didn't want to.

Harry wanted to know where Dumbledore was and why he hadn't been back yet. He continued to send Sirius messages about Death Eater activates, or lack there of. It would seem that for the past two weeks the Death Eater have no been seen or heard from. No raids or killings, nothing. Harry figured out that it's been since his birthday, that can't be a coincidence. He didn't feel right about it, not at all. He tried saying something to Sirius about it but he brushed him off and said he was insane.

Now Harry was waiting for Ron and Hermione to show up and he was going to say something to them about it. He knew they would agree with him, he just knew it. The door finally opened and his friends came in, smiling. They saw him and their mouths dropped opens in surprised.

"Wow Harry you look good." Hermione said.

"Yeah Mate. Your Majority did wonders for you. Your almost as tall as me now." Ron smirked.

"Yeah yeah. Hey lets go upstairs to talk." Harry said leading the way. Once they were seated Harry started right in.

"Hey. Have you heard about the Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Mum said they haven't been seen in two weeks. Weird huh?" Ron said.

"Yeah do you know what was two weeks ago?" Harry asked again.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"My Birthday." Harry stated. Ron and Hermione looked at each other than at him.

"Don't you think it is kind of weird that once my majority comes in, and I have to tell you one that was extremely painful and made me scream so loud my Aunt and Uncle came rushing in and left me naked on my bed, that the Death Eaters are incognito?" Harry says.

"Don't you think you are thinking a little much into this Harry?" Hermione asks.

"What?" Harry says mouth wide open.

"Yeah, I mean. You can't think everything revolves around you, right?" Ron asks.

"Huh?" Harry is shocked. Because actually, yes. When it comes to Voldemort everything does revolve around him, normally. "But it makes sense." Harry said.

"What ever. Anyway did you see what Fred and George did to Charlie the other day Ron." Ron started to say to Hermione, Harry drowned them out and stared out the window he was sitting next to.

First Sirius called him insane when he brought it up and now his best friends were brushing it off like it was a crazy idea. What the hell. It ran together. Something was up and he didn't like it. Maybe it didn't directly involve him but he didn't like that the Death Eaters just suddenly stopped all activity, it had to mean something.

Later that night there was an order meeting called and Harry was sitting at the end of the table listening to everyone arguing about the Death Eaters once again. He finally got sick and tired of the arguing and spoke up.

"What the hell are we going to do about it?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"We are all sitting here wondering why they stopped all activity, but what are we going to do about it. I mean we can't do anything unless we know where they are, and we don't. So we should think about why they are doing it and think about defending ourselves." He stated.

"I think they have stopped all activity because they are waiting for us to transfer you to Hogwarts. That is what Severus has informed me of, but that was months ago and I haven't heard from him since before this started. I don't even know if he will be at the school when the term begins." Dumbledore stated.

"Well I'm glad to know this now Sir." Harry was angry. "So what are we going to do?" He gritted his teeth together to keep his cool.

"I think you going to school early would be great. There are only a few people there at the moment and only a few more are going to be entering before the term starts next week. You will be safe there." Dumbledore replied.

"Fine. When do I go?" Harry stated. He would rather sit along in the tower than sit here with friends and family that thought he was crazy.

"When I go back in a couple of minutes. I need to speak to Sirius. Pack your things and meet me by the floo." Harry nodded and headed off to his room and grab his trunk. He never really unpacked anyway.

When he came back downstairs Dumbledore and Sirius were whispering in the kitchen, and Harry couldn't help but listen in. He was a son of a Marauder after all.

"Dumbledore who else is at the school?" Sirius asked.

"The teachers. I did hear from Severus last night. There is a transfer student I interviewed last night and sorted that is there now. He was sorted into Gryffindor and will be there with Harry. He has just been orphaned this summer due to Death Eater attacks."

"Are you sure it is safe. I mean you just meat the kid last night. And it was Snape that."

"Yes. It is safe Sirius." Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Fine. You better hope nothing happens to my God-son Dumbledore." Sirius stated.

Harry jumped away from the door and over to the floo right before the kitchen door opened up. He was looking down at his trunk when the two men walked into the room and were continuing to whisper before noticing him standing there.

"Well Harry. Behave and I will see you on Christmas break." Sirius said as he gave Harry a hug.

"Yeah if it is safe." Harry said in a low voice.

"I'll come there is I have too." Sirius laughed.

"I don't see a problem with that." Dumbledore stated. "Let's go. We will be flooing right to the Gryffindor Common room. There is another boy staying there this week. You will meet him when we get there." Harry nodded his head and followed the Headmaster into the flames.

When Harry stumbled out of the floo and into the Gryffindor common room he froze when he stood up. There was a boy around his age, laughing at him, but that wasn't the reason he froze. The boy was stunning. Harry didn't know why he thought that. He didn't think of himself as gay, per-say. He looked at both guys and girls, but did find guys more attractive. He never had time for a relationship and never moved forward ever since his screw up with Cho.

However this boy was stunning. He had Ocean blue eyes that caught Harry's breath the moment he looked into them. Stark black hair that fell into those eyes, and swept to the side as he laughed. His body was small, but you could tell he was fit underneath those tight fitted clothes. Harry wanted nothing more than to know this boy.

"Harry are you alright my boy?" Dumbledore's voice broke his trance and he brushed off his pants, smiling.

"Yes Headmaster."

"Well this is your new House and Year mate, Donovan Mott. Donovan this is Harry Potter." Harry raised his hand to Donovan and couldn't help but think that was a perfect name for the boy in front of him.

"Hi nice to meet you Harry." Donovan said with a smile. Harry tilted his head to the side with curiosity.

"You two Donovan." He looked at the Headmaster for a minute. "Where are you from Donovan, you have an accent." Harry asked.

"Oh. The United States. My family was over here on vacation and we were visiting a small village when those people attacked. I have no other relatives in the states and the Headmaster said I could finish my Magical education here." Donovan stated.

"So you didn't even know of the war until now?" Harry asked.

"No. We didn't even know what was going on when we were attacked." Harry felt bad for this boy, having to loose his parents to something they were not even involved in.

"I am so sorry."

"Why, it's not your fault." Donovan stated, making Harry someone upset. He couldn't help but feel like it was somehow his fault. He was thankful Donovan didn't know who he was right now.

"Would you like a tour of the castle. I'm pretty sure Professor Snape wasn't inclined to show you around." Harry laughed.

"That would be great. Thanks Harry." Harry loved the smile he received from Donovan and walked with the other boy out the portrait hole and down the halls of Hogwarts, with the first friend to not know who he was from the moment they first met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Harry sat across from Donovan at dinner that night in the Great Hall. The only other people there were the teachers. Harry actually liked it. He didn't, however, like the feeling of someone staring at him. When he looked up at the teachers table he came in eye contact with Snape. The man sneered at him with such hatred he wasn't sure what to think of it.

He knew Snape hated him in the past, because of his father, but this seemed much more than that. Then he saw the man soften his look as he looked past him and at Donovan. Harry shook his head for a moment and wondered what that was about and decided to ask the boy if he knew Snape from before coming here.

"Donovan?" Harry started.

"Yes Harry." The boy asked after putting a spoon full of custard into his mouth.

"Professor Dumbledore said that Professor Snape was the one to bring you to the school after what had happened. Was he the one to find you?" Harry asked and saw Donovan flinch for a moment before answering.

"Well, sort of. He was with the people that killed my parents." Donovan looked up at the teachers table and over to Snape and quickly away when he saw the man looking at him.

"Oh god. How could you come here with him after that?" Harry asked.

"His mask was torn off during the battle by some one in the crowd and I saw him. He came back when everything was cleared away and started to heal people and I was confused. When he found me he asked where my parents were and I pointed them out, that's when he brought me here. Didn't have much of a choice really, he just apperated us here. He doesn't know I saw him with those people in the masks."

"I won't say anything. There are things in this war that even I don't understand. I just wish I could tell you more." Harry stated as he reached across the table and touched Donovan's hand, the first real contact they had since they met, and Harry felt his magic try to blend with the other boys.

Harry quickly pulled his hand away and looked at Donovan and then to his hand, trying to figure out what just happened. He tried to see if Donovan had felt what he did, but the boy didn't show any signs of having to feel anything other than his touch.

"It's alright Harry. I understand. I just don't understand how you could know more about what is going on in the war then most kids our age any way." Donovan stated.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and wished he knew just as much as Donovan did about the war, which was nothing. He wished he was an ordinary wizard and didn't have to worry about the war going on out side these walls and that he just had to worry if the adults were taking care of it or not.

"Harry, Donovan could you two please come up here for a moment." Dumbledore called down the room to then.

The two boys pushed their plates to the center of the table and stood. They walked to the Head table and stood in front of the Headmaster and waited for him to speak.

"Boys how has the day been treating you?" He asked looking between the two.

"Good. I've been showing Donovan around the castle." Harry stated.

"Oh. Have you been to the dungeons yet?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Harry said, looking towards Snape.

"Well, could you bring him down that way, Severus has a potions that Donovan needs before he goes to bed he has informed me." Dumbledore looked towards Donovan.

"Yes Sir." Harry replied.

"That's it boys, you may go."

Harry turned around and walked towards the doors and out to the front hall, waiting for Donovan to join him. He hated the dungeons when he didn't have to go to potions and now he had to bring Donovan down there. This was going to be fun.

"Harry are you ready?" He heard from behind him.

"Yeah. What Potion do you need to take at night?" Harry asked looking at Donovan as he walked towards the tunnels leading to the stairs going down to the dungeons.

"Oh, I have a health condition that I need a potion for, nothing to bad." Donovan said. Harry continued to look at him, hoping for more.

When he realized Donovan wasn't going to give him any more information he continued to walk through the halls of the dungeons until he came to Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Was heard and they walked in to see Snape standing behind his large desk.

"Donovan so glad to see you again." Snape said turning around to greet him. "Potter."

Harry didn't know how to respond. He wasn't used to Snape being nice to anyone other than his snakes and here he was being nice to Donovan, what the hell was up with that?

"I came for my potion sir." Donovan said as Harry stayed by the door and watched Donovan walked to the front and stand in front of Snape.

"Here you go. You know how to take it. I trust you to do as I told you." Snape said looking directly into Donovans eyes. Donovan nodded his head before smiling and walking away.

"Harry you ready to go." Harry snapped out of his trance and followed Donovan out of the door and down the halls. When they were clear out of the dungeons Harry finally spoke.

"What the hell was that about?" He stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Donovan asked.

"He was one of the guys that was in the attack of your parents. I get that he came back and healed people and everything but why were you so nice to him. I would have been a little more freaked out around him if I was in your situation." Harry stated.

He was a little worried about Donovan being around Snape like that. So friendly. He didn't want him to be near Snape at all if he could have any say about it.

"I have to be nice to him. He is my teacher and he provides my potion. What more am I supposed to do Harry?" Donovan asked.

"I don't know. Don't sit there and smile at him. Don't sit there and and well it looked like you were hitting on him, looking into his eyes like that, smiling like that at him and everything god." Harry couldn't take it and spun around, walking off and leaving Donovan in the middle of the hall alone.

Harry wandered around the halls that night feeling like a complete ass. Why would he think that Donovan would be flirting with someone like Snape. God the guy was old enough to be their father. He was a greasy bastard and ugly as sin. His attitude could use some improvement and you never know if you could trust him or not.

He needed to go back and apologize to him. He wished that he didn't have to share the room with him alone now and wished that the rest of the school would get there soon so he wouldn't have to feel like such a prick for much longer.

He snuck back into the boys dorm and saw Donovan's back facing him in his bed and quietly slid into his own. He watched the other boys body move with his breathing and thought he saw his breathing a bit shaky.

"Don…..Don…Donovan.." Harry whispered out.

"WHAT." Donovan snapped out, rolling over to face Harry. Harry tried not to gasp out loud as he saw that the other boys eyes were slightly red.

"I wanted to say sorry for my outburst before. I had no right to snap like that and definitely no right to say what I did. I am so sorry." He said hoping the boy would forgive him.

"Yeah what ever." Donovan rolled back over and pulled his blanket up closer to his head.

Harry knew he had a little bit more groveling to do before the other boy did forgive him and he only wished he could do it before the other students got back. It was only their first day of knowing each other and it seemed like he was already making an enemy of someone that could be a great person to have by his side.

While Harry was thinking in his bed Donovan had a devious little smirk on his face as he lay in his bed. He knew Harry was really sorry for what he said, but making the boy who lived grovel a little bit more wouldn't hurt him any. He knew that Harry found him attractive and if what he felt at dinner told him anything than he knew Harry was the one, his magic was right and he knew he was doing the right thing by being here.

He only hoped that Severus could continue to make the potion and that the old fool would remain oblivious to what was really going on. He didn't need him or anyone else getting in between the plan before Harry understood what was really happening with his magic. He needed to figure it out of his own and this was the only way he would be able to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was the day before all the other students were going to arrive and Harry was still on non talking terms with Donovan. Harry realized the boy could hold a grudge like no one else. He did say some awful things, and Harry knew he would be really upset if someone said the same things to him.

He didn't realize how someone could so easily avoid another person in the castle. Every meal they were supposed to eat together, Donovan was never there. At night Donovan was always in his bed, with an empty potion bottle on his night stand, light out, before Harry.

Harry would try to talk to him then, apologize to his back, every night. Every morning Harry tried to wake up earlier then the day before, and like the morning before Donovan would be long gone. Harry was really frustrated and finally decided that he would skip dinner that night and wait up in the common room for Donovan to return and he would not let the boy return to the dorm until they talked.

Even though they only hung out the one day, he actually missed talking to him. He liked hearing his accent and his laugh. He loved learning new things about this boy and like knowing he knew nothing about him and didn't judge him for being the boy who lived.

So that night he called Dobby to bring his dinner to the Common Room and he sat there all evening until Donovan made an appearance right before bed with Potion in hand.

The other boy jumped almost out of his skin when he saw Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fire when he entered the Common Room. Harry turned to face him with a smirk on his face like he just caught a mouse sneaking to get the cheese out of the trap.

"Hey Donovan. Glad I caught you, wanted to have a chat." Harry smiled as he stood up and walked over towards the other boy, who was trying walk past and towards the stairs leading to the dorms.

"Where are you going? I want to talk." Harry said again, this time blocking the stairs from the other boy.

"Please Harry. I need to go take this and go to bed." Donovan stated not looking at Harry and still trying to get past him.

"No. I want to talk. You have been avoiding me since the first night I was here and I understand from what I said, but I've apologized a ton of times mate." Harry started and was stunned when Donovan looked up into his eyes and Harry had red eyes glaring back at him.

Harry jumped away from the stairs and away from Donovan as quickly as he could and saw the other boy flinch as he ran up the stairs. Harry just watched him run away and listened as the dorm room door slammed shut. Harry shook his head at what he saw and told him self no, it couldn't be. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs and slammed open the door, just as Donovan was tipping back the potion.

"What is wrong with you? Why were your eyes red like that? I only know one person with red eyes and he is an evil bastard." Harry's hand rested atop his wand that was against his side, just in case.

"I don't really know what is wrong with me. I have been like this since I was young. Since I was born I guess. My parents were told it was an attack on my magical core. The potion masters over in America made this potion to stifle it and now that I am over here Severus has been making it for me. I have to take it every night at a certain time. One of the side effects of the problem is red eyes. Another is I may not have magic for very much longer if I don't continue the potion." Donovan wasn't looking at Harry any longer, just the ground.

"I am sorry Donovan. I wish there was something I could do." Harry placed a finger under Donovan's chin to make the other boy look at him and felt that feeling again, his magic wanting to merge with his, to connect and become one. Harry didn't try to pull away this time, he just let the magic dance between his finger and Donovan's chin as he stared into his eyes.

His breathing became ragged and he didn't know exactly what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but he began to move forward. He felt Donovan's breath hit his face and it still didn't register with him exactly what he was doing until his lips touched the other boys and his magic latched out. Donovan's lips were so soft, so sweet, but unmoving. Harry pulled back quickly when that thought ran into his mind and quickly looked back and forth between the boys eyes.

"Oh, god." Harry said moving his finger from Donovan's chin and moving away from his bed. "I'm sorry." Harry felt his magic snap back to him quickly and he felt like he was about to get sick at the rate he flowed back into him. He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking him self in there until he thought Donovan was sound asleep.

Harry waited about an hour of sitting on the floor, thinking he was the stupidest block on the planet before he left the bathroom. He slowly emerged, thinking Donovan was out like a light and moved to his bed. The light on Donovan's table turned on and Harry jumped off his bed and stared at the other boy, wide eyed.

"Harry, you do apologize a lot don't you?" Donovan laughed.

"I kissed you." Harry said.

"I know."

"You weren't reacting. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You probably like girls anyway." Harry was rambling.

"I like guys. I like you." Donovan stated, smiling.

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to say now.

"I didn't know what to do. You surprised me. I didn't expect that. Then there was something else. Our magic." Donovan strayed off from talking and just looked at Harry for an answer.

"I don't know. I came into my majority right before I came here. I thought it was just excess magic, but it only does it with you. It's weird." Harry stood up and walked over to sit next to Donovan on his bed and picked up his hand. His magic reached out and jumped towards Donovan's again, wrapping around his, merging with it.

"See. I don't know what to think of it. It's like it's becoming one. It wants to be with you." Harry stated. Donovan just sat and stared at Harry with a little smile on his face.

"Maybe we are meant to be together" Donovan said with a smile.

"Maybe" Harry replied.

"It's getting late Harry. We should get some rest. Everyone else will be here tomorrow and I'm really nervous about meeting new people." Donovan stated.

"Alright." Harry looked up and into Donovan's eyes again and smiled before moving over to his own bed. "Goodnight."

"Night." Donovan said before rolling over and knowing it wouldn't be long before Harry would be with him. Their magic knew each other and wanted to be together, it was just a matter of time before Harry would see this and after that kiss, all he needed was a little more of a nudge. He just had to be careful and keep up with the potion.

"Harry…Harry….HARRY." Harry was awoken by having the blanket torn off of him and him falling on the floor, since half the blankets were underneath him. He looked up and saw Donovan laughing at him and holding his blankets in his hands.

"Merlin. What did you go and do that for?" He asked as he stood up.

"It is time for breakfast. Then we have to get ready for the Welcoming Feast and the arrival of all the students." Donovan said with a smile.

"I thought you said you were nervous about meeting everyone today." Harry said.

"Yes I am. But then I remembered I'll have you by my side." He smiled brightly.

"Yeah. I supposed. If Ron and Hermione don't drag me off." Suddenly Donovan dropped his arm and stepped away from him, Harry looked back and saw him frowning.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, rubbing his tired eyes a bit.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get to breakfast." Donovan said as he walked past Harry and called back to him. "I'll wait for you in the Common room as you get dressed."

Harry looked down at himself and saw that he still had his pajama's on and quickly ran to change. He met Donovan in the Common Room and saw the boy was holding up a piece of parchment.

"What's that?" Harry asked

"A note from Dumbledore. He said that he wants to see you in his office before you go to breakfast." Donovan stated.

"Oh. Alright. I'll see you when I am done with him then. Have fun." Harry smiled before running out the portrait hole, not seeing Donovan frowning as he ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Harry entered Dumbledore's office a little wary of what he wanted to talk to him about today of all days. He smiled at the twinkle in the old mans eyes as he sat across from him and rejected the candy he offered him like he did so many times before.

"Harry how are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine. A little hungry however." Harry stated.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you about our last meeting and about updates regarding the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"Alright." Harry replied.

"Well. It seems the Death Eaters are all under orders to remain out of trouble and to remain on their best behaviors from Voldemort. If they do not listen to him he will punish them severely."

"Who told you this?" Harry asked.

"Severus." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes and for Voldemort himself. No one knows where he is. Severus said after he gave his orders he just vanished. No one has seen or heard from him since, not even him." Dumbledore stated.

"What. You mean we have no idea where he is or what he is planning on doing?" Harry stood from his chair. "He could come walking in here at any minute and kill me and you wouldn't know?"

"I'm sorry Harry. We are trying our best to locate him. For right now you need to remain in the school under our watchful eyes."

"Great. Have you found out anything about my majority yet. Why it was painful for me?" He asked.

"Nothing yet. I have been researching and trying to figure something out. Has anything else happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"No nothing right now." Harry didn't know why, but he wanted to keep the thing about his magic wanting to attach to Donovan's a secret, something for himself and not for everyone else to analyze.

"Alright, you may go to Breakfast. I'll see you at the Welcoming Feast tonight." Harry said his goodbye and went to head to the Great Hall but was sidetracked when he heard frantic whispering coming from the entrance to the dungeons. He crept close to the wall to listen to the voices to see if he could get any information as to what was so secret.

He could tell one of the voices was Snape, just from the tone and the drawl coming from the man. The other was a little harder to tell at first but then the body moved and the light shone on the persons face and he saw Donovan. He held his breath trying to figure out why they would be whispering in secret like this, so he just decided to listen.

"Severus I know the risks alright, I knew the moment I agreed to this. Stop fussing." Donovan said as he paced.

"If you continue to take the potion it will be permanent. Are you sure this is what you want?" Severus asked.

"It is what needs to be done. It has to be done. I need this potion, you know that. He kissed me you know. It was perfect and I didn't even respond to it." Donovan leaned against the wall and faced Severus, running a hand thru his hair in frustration.

Harry's breath hitched at hearing him talk to Severus about him so casually. They seemed to be more then just recent acquaintances. It just seemed so strange to Harry, but he continued to listen.

"Why didn't you respond to him?" Severus asked.

"It surprised me. It wasn't just that, his magic. It reached out and it felt like it wrapped around mine and wanted to merge with it, it wasn't what I expected. I knew it was a match to mine, but I didn't know it would do that." Donovan responded.

Harry heard enough, he turned around and continued on to the Great hall trying to figure out how Donovan knew his magic was a match to his. When did he figure this out and why didn't he tell Harry when he did figure this out. He told himself he would ask him later. Right now he wanted Breakfast, he needed food and he needed food now.

As he was eating Donovan sat across from him and gathered food onto his plate and began to eat himself. Harry took the opportunity to take a look at him while he wasn't looking and try to see if he was missing something. He didn't see anything he hadn't seen before, except he couldn't see the red eyes, he supposed the potion cleared that up.

"Hey Donovan?" Harry asked. Donovan looked up from his plate and Harry fell into his eyes for a moment and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yes Harry?"

"I have a confession to make. I over heard a small part of a conversation you were having with Severus before you came in here and." Donovan suddenly stood up and placed his hands on the table in front of Harry and glared down at him.

"How could you ease drop on a conversation that was no concern of yours. God Harry what kind of friend are you?" Donovan asked before leaving Harry slack mouthed at the table.

"Fucking idiot." Harry said to himself after Donovan left the Great Hall.

For the rest of the day Harry walked around not caring what he did. He felt like a complete moron for saying anything to Donovan, but then if he didn't it would have been worse later on if he found out. He still wanted to ask him the question that he was about to ask. He needed to know how he knew their magic was matched to each other.

The next time he saw Donovan was in the middle of the welcoming feast, he was sitting down at the end of the table, right next to the first years. Harry was trying to get his attention to tell him to move up next to him, where he had saved him a seat, but Donovan looked at if he was trying his hardest to ignore him.

"Harry…Harry..Mate." Harry snapped his head around and glared at Ron.

"What?" He snapped at his friend.

"What is wrong with you. You haven't paid attention to anything we have been saying." Ron responded, looking over to Hermione.

"Look I'm sorry. I have something else on my mind right now." Harry said looking back down the table.

"Well we need to speak to you in the Common Room later alone. It's important." Hermione said, whispering across the table.

"Alright. I get it. Anything else?" Harry asked.

"My sister is looking for you. She missed you over the break and wanted to spend some time with you." Harry cringed at the thought of seeing Ginny. He never told her they were dating, he never hinted or did anything to make her think they were.

"Well I'm going to be busy before and after I see you guys in the Common Room so tell her I'll talk to her later." Harry stated.

"What is up with you Harry? What do you keep looking at down there?" Hermione looked down to where Harry was looking and Harry stopped staring down there.

"Who is that guy? He looks like he is in our year." Hermione stated.

"Oh His name is Donovan Mott." Neville butted in making Harry swear under his breath.

"Oh. He's cute." Hermione said.

"Yeah what ever. Get your eyes in your sockets." Harry snapped and stood up and made his way down the table. He didn't like Hermione staring at Donovan and he knew others were by now too. He stopped right behind the other boy and leaned down to whisper in his ear, making sure he would be the only one to hear.

"I really need to talk to you Donovan, please." Harry smiled when Donovan nodded his head sharply and stood up to follow Harry out of the Great Hall.

Harry lead him out of the school and down to the lake. He waited under the tree for the other boy to catch up and stand directly under the tree, right where he knew no one else could see. He figured out this secret a couple years ago, if you were standing right up against the tree, facing away from the school, no one could see you from any directions. He thought maybe there was a notice me not charm placed on the spot, he was just glad it was there now.

When Donovan stood in that spot he pushed him against the bark of the tree and placed his arms on either side of his head. The other boy gasped and stared into Harry's eyes, not moving an inch.

"What are you doing?" Donovan asked.

"No one can see us like this, trust me." Harry stated, Donovan nodded.

"I only heard a portion of your conversation with Snape, a part when you said that our magic was a match for each other. How do you know this?" Harry asked.

"Touch my bare skin, anywhere." Donovan said. So Harry did, with out even thinking he pressed his lips right to Donovans, softly at first and then with slightly more pressure. Just lips moving against lips, nothing more, but their magic intertwined and brought them closer than anything either of them had ever experienced before.

Harry pulled away gasping for breath, leaning his forehead against Donovan's and not wanting to open his eyes, afraid this was all a dream. He didn't want this feeling to fade, but the loss of contact with Donovan was making his magic contract back into him and pull away from Donovan's magic.

"That's how I know. Our magic would not act like that with any one else's. We are matched for each other." Donovan said as his breathing came back to normal.

"That was amazing. I've never experienced something like that. What does it mean though?" Harry asked opening his eyes and capturing Donovan's gaze with his own.

"I am yours if you want me." Donovan said quietly before letting his mouth fall open and he tried to push Harry away.

"Stop, please. Why are you freaking out?" Harry asked.

"I've never acted like this before. So submissive, letting you take control over me like this, letting my feelings run over everything. I don't know what is wrong with me." Donovan stated.

"Donovan, Your eyes." Harry said.

"What time is it?" Donovan asked as he frantically looked for his watch.

"Nine." Harry stated. Donovan's face turned white as he pushed Harry away from him and bolted towards the school. Harry ran after him and followed him down to the dungeons, right to Snape's private rooms.

"Donovan you are late. I was worried. Take it now." Snape said with clenched teeth as he handed a potion over to Donovan.

"Sorry Severus."

"I suppose it was your fault Potter. I told you this was a bad idea Donovan."

"Severus shut up." Harry was shocked that Donovan talked to Snape like that and seemed to get away with it.

"Donovan go lay down, I will escort Mr. Potter out." Harry saw Donovan nod his head in return and leave out the back door.

"But he needs to come back to the tower." Harry tried to protest.

"I need to make sure the Potion will work sense he took it later Mr. Potter. Head off to bed now before I have to take points." Harry scowled at Snape before he left, looking over his shoulder to try and see Donovan before he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Harry made it back to the tower from the dungeons in record time. He was pissed at Snape for not letting Donovan come back to the tower with him, what right did he have to keep him down there. So what if he took the potion late, Harry could have made sure he was alright himself and reported if anything was wrong.

The moment he entered the Common Room he was bombarded by Ron and Hermione and a hoard of questions and Ginny hanging off his arm with questions of her own. His head started to pound and he was getting dizzy. He pushed Ginny away and almost laughed at the shock showing on her face.

"Shut up everyone." He gritted out, trying not to yell. When they finally quieted down he looked at his friends and waited a few moments before he spoke again. "What were you saying. I can't understand when you are all talking at once."

"Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter where I have been. Can't I have time to my self for once?" He asked.

"Well yes."

"Good."

"We told you before we needed to talk to you alone." Ron stated.

"Then why is Ginny here hanging all over me?" Harry said looking at the younger girl.

"I missed you Harry. I thought you missed me too." She stated.

"Ginny we are not together. I'm sorry but I don't think we will ever be together. Your just not my type." he didn't want to be mean about it but the girl wasn't getting any of his other hints about the subject. She just sat there looking at him like he was crazy and still didn't leave.

"Ginny leave. I need to talk to my friends." Finally she left, tears going down her face.

"Why did you have to be so mean to her for Harry?" Ron spat out.

"I have hinted to her before that I didn't want to be with her and she just didn't want to get it. I though being straight forward with her would be the best way to go now. I'm sorry Ron."

"Alright. If she isn't your type than what girl is?" Ron asked.

"I didn't think we were here to talk about my dating habits Ron?" Harry asked.

"No we are here to talk about the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Did Dumbledore talk to you today?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, this morning before everyone got here. I think it is weird that they still haven't shown themselves and that Voldemort still is no where to be found. I'm afraid that he'll show up he out of the blue and want a fight with out us being prepared." Harry stated his concern.

"Yeah but do you think you'll ever be ready to fight him Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. My magic is so weird lately. Ever since my majority everything is out of sorts. I think I would be ready to fight him when he came even if he showed up right now." Harry said with confidence.

"I think you are way over your head Harry thinking that way." Hermione said.

"Don't have faith in me now do you?" Harry asked.

"No it's not that. Your just all over the place. Let's get some sleep and see how your magic holds up in classes. I'm sure Dumbledore will want you to train more to rein in your magic." Hermione said before saying goodnight and leaving the boys to themselves.

Harry looked over to Ron and saw him nodding in agreement. He walked away leaving Ron to follow him as he was thinking of what Hermione just said. He wouldn't let Dumbledore rein in his magic, it would leave him defenseless and he wouldn't allow that. What was Dumbledore really doing about finding out what was wrong with him and where Voldemort really was.

Harry went to bed that night with so many thoughts running around in his head and the only thing he dreamed about was where Donovan was right now? What was Snape doing to him down in the Dungeons?

"Harry wake up mate, were going to be late for breakfast." He heard Ron muttering the next morning.

"Is that all you think about? You do know that there are bigger things in this world than your stomach." Harry stated as he sat up in his bed.

"What crawled in there and bit your ass?" Ron said walking towards the door.

"Nothing. I'll meet you there." Harry spat out watching Ron walk out of the dorm.

Harry made his way down towards the Great Hall after he showered and dressed, looking the whole way for Donovan and not seeing him anywhere. He smiled when he saw him sitting at the Gryffindor table when he arrived. Unfortunately he was stuff in-between Seamus and Neville and across from Hermione and Ron. Harry walked over and took the free seat next to Ron and smiled over to Donovan and got one in return.

"So Harry you've met Donovan obviously, since we all saw you leave here last night with him. How did you two meet?" Neville asked.

"I was stuck here for the past week and he was here." Harry said before grabbing some food.

"Ahhh. So you got to know each other some. You know he has the most amazing accent. Say something for us Don!" Seamus said with excitement all over his face as he flushed.

"Stop embarrassing him." Harry spoke up.

"It's alright." Donovan stated.

"See." Seamus said throwing his arm around Donovan's shoulder and whispering something in his ear, making the other boy blush. Harry couldn't help but grit his teeth and feel his magic flare around him. His eyes locked with Donovan's for a moments before the others began laughing around them.

"So which way do you swing there Don?" Seamus asked, his arm brining the boy closer to his side.

"What do you mean?" Donovan asked.

"Do you like the ladies, like Hermione there. Or do you like us men?" Seamus rubbed his nose against Donovan's ear as he spoke, causing Harry to tighten his grip on his fork.

"Uh. I guess."

"Is it really any of our business who he likes Seamus?" Harry asked, looking up at the Irish boy, reading to hex him.

"I was just asking what we were all wondering. He is good looking and we were wondering who had a chance with him." Seamus retorted. Loosening his grip somewhat on the other boy.

"Well I'm sure we would all find out in time, but I think you are making him uncomfortable. So why don't you just let him eat and leave him alone." Harry stated, eyes staying on Donovan the whole time.

"Yeah sure Harry. He didn't seem to mind, but once again what the boy wonder wants the boy wonder gets." Seamus taunted, making everyone laugh.

Harry threw his fork down and looked around at everyone, stopping at Donovan, who was looking at him with questions in his eyes. Harry finally stood up and left the Great hall and decided to head to his first class, Potions and see if he could talk to Snape before everyone else got there anyway.

"Potter what are you doing here, Twenty minutes early." Snape said as he looked to the clock before finishing what he was saying, as he saw Harry walk into the room.

"I know that Sir, but I was wondering if I could speak to you about last night?" Harry asked as he walked to the front of the room and took a seat in the front.

"No you may not. It did not concern you then and it sure the hell doesn't concern you now." Snape said as he turned his back to Harry to work on something on the board.

"I beg to differ sir. If it has to do with Donovan it has to do with me."

"And why prey tell do you think that anything that has to do with Mr. Mott has to do with you?" Snape interrupted him and turned to face him, with his hands on the desk.

"You know why Sir, our Magic." Harry said.

"He told you that?" Snape looked surprised.

"I over heard a part of your conversation and then he kind of showed me what he meant by it." Harry blushed at this.

"Really? It still doesn't mean what went on last night is for you to know. Now sit down and wait for the rest of the class to join you." Snape turned back around and ignored Harry for the rest of the time. Harry moved to the back of the class and waited for everyone to enter, he was going to wait for Donovan to come through the door and have him sit next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"What the hell?" Harry laughed when the words came out of Donovan's mouth the moment he entered the Potions room and Harry grabbed his hand. His magic soothed the other boy and his nerves quickly calmed.

"Harry don't do that again." Donovan laughed as he sat next to Harry.

"Sorry."

"Harry what are you doing back there?" Ron asked from the from next to Hermione, they were both looking at him surprised.

"I'm staying back here." He stated.

"Why, we always sit together." Hermione said glaring at Donovan.

"Well I want to sit here this year."

"Granger will you be so kind and stop talking in my class room? Thank you." Snape sneered. "Now the people you are sitting next to will be your partners for the rest of the year, I hope you choose wisely, it could effect your final grades." Harry smiled, he knew him and Donovan would be great partners.

"Now we will be making a very old and very potent potion this term. It takes a while and a lot of skill to make." Snape began once everyone was settled down. "Yes Mr. Nott."

"What does this Potion do?" The Slytherin asked.

"It works like the Polyjuice potion, but you can choose what you look like and do not need a part of someone, plus it lasts longer. Granger?"

"Wouldn't there be any side effects and isn't doing that illegal?"

"It is very illegal. Polyjuice only lasts for a short amount of time because it changes your appearance and conforms you to look like someone else, this however changes you to how you want to look and lasts for a much longer time. There are side effect, if you use it for a long period of time, there is a chance that you may never turn back to what you originally looked like in the first place." Snape said looking to the back of the room for a quick moment. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why would someone want to do that? I mean use it for a prolonged period of time and risk staying that way?" Draco asked looking at Snape.

"There are many reasons, some selfish, some greedy, some have no choice, some for love. You never know unless you know of a person that has done this and ask them yourself. Now the ingredients are on the board, this takes a month to finish so begin." Snape went back to his desk and Harry looked up at him before to the board.

"I'll grab the ingredients." Harry stated as he turned to a very white looking Donovan. "Are you alright?" Harry asked placing a hand on his shoulder and feeling his magic try to reach out and sooth the other boy.

"Huh, yeah. I'm fine." Donovan snapped back, trying to smile.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Harry walked to the ingredient cupboard and stood behind Draco and in front of Ron waiting to get what he needed.

"So Potter, I see you have a new little follower. Does he listen better than your old ones?" Draco laughed.

"Bugger off Malfoy." Harry said not really feeling like fighting right that moment.

"Look you little ferret grab your crap and get back to your butt buddies." Ron butted in.

"Ron shut up I don't need your help. Look Malfoy just move so I can get my things and get to my seat already." Harry rolled his eyes and waited for the blonde to move out of his way and was glad when he finally did with no more problems.

When Harry was on his way back to his desk he saw Donovan and Snape whispering at their desk. It didn't look like Donovan was very happy with Snape at the moment and it looked like Donovan was about to hex the other man in the middle of the room with the way his face was turning so red. Harry touched his wand lightly and said a spell under his breath so he could listen to what they were saying.

"How could you do this to me, are you insane, what in the hell were you thinking having us do this potion?" Donovan was ranting, while pointing his finger into Snapes chest.

"You need to calm down before they see you like this. You are in the middle of my class as my student, Remember." Snape was saying.

"I don't care right now. Answer me."

"I need more of the potion pretty soon. What are you going to do when I run out? Hopefully some of these students can make it properly and I won't have to worry about it so much." Snape answered.

"You said you had enough before we started this."

"I know, but you are going longer than planned. What are you thinking. You know the what can happen. It's already starting. Remember last night?" Snape asked.

"I know, Is he coming back?" Donovan asked suddenly and Harry jumped, tapping his wand and started to walk towards the table again, ingredients in hands.

"Hello Professor Snape. Donovan I got what we needed for today." Harry smiled, making sure it looked like he had heard nothing and started working on the first steps to the potion.

"Great, lets get to work." Donovan stated.

Harry sat out by the lake later that day thinking about what he had over heard and he didn't want to think what he thought it meant. He tried pushing it to the back of his mind but it kept on popping into the front. A shadow suddenly came across him, making him look up and he smiled when he saw Donovan smiling down at him.

"Hey Harry, I was looking all over for you. Then I remembered when you brought me out here." He stated as he sat down.

"Hi. How is everyone treating you. I'm sorry I have been leaving you alone so much." Harry stated.

"It's alright. I'm getting used to it. Seamus keeps kitting on me. I told him that I liked someone already but I wasn't sure how they really feel about me. He told me to go for it, the worst they could do was turn me down." Donovan smiled.

"Leave it to Seamus to give advice like that. So did you go for it?" Harry laughed.

"I'm going to." Donovan said before raising a hand to the side of Harry's face and pulling him towards his own and kissing him. Harry's eyes immediately closed and his hand went around Donovan's head to wrap into his hair.

He opened his mouth, granting Donovan's tongue entrance, but then fought for dominance and won when his tongue followed Donovan's back into his mouth along with a moan coming from the other boy. Harry's magic flowed out from him and danced around between both of their bodies, embracing both of the boys and making them feel safe in each others arms.

Harry tilted Donovan's head for better access to his mouth as he pulled back on his hair and ran his other hand down his back and rested it on his waist, running his thumb in small circles on the warm, soft skin under his shirt. He couldn't help the small possessive growl he let out at the moan Donovan let escape.

Harry pulled back and rested his forehead on Donovan's as he let his magic stay intertwined with Donovan's. He didn't want to pull to far away, because he loved the feel of their magic together, he wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible.

"So does he like you?" Harry asked trying not to laugh.

"I don't know. Does snogging my brains out count as liking me?" Donovan asked in return.

"I think so. God our magic is incredible. I don't want to let you go this feels amazing." His magic was flickering around Donovan's body, wrapping around different parts of the other boys own magic.

"It makes me feel whole. For the first time in my life, I feel whole." Donovan stated looking past Harry. Harry lifted Donovan's face with a finger and made the other boy look into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Donovan pulled away, breaking the connection and tried to stand. Harry stopped him.

"Donovan, you have to stop trying to run away from me. Talk to me."

"What are you doing to me Harry. You dominate me in everything so easily. I'm a leader. I'm normally so strong, fierce, dominate. People fear me and follow me. Then there is you. When I'm around you, your magic. It effects me so much it changes me in an instant."

"Isn't that a good thing. Why would you want people to fear you?" Harry asked and was suddenly pushed away by an angry Donovan.

"That is just who I am Harry. Fuck. Look what you have made me become." Donovan voiced.

"Calm down, please." Harry pleaded, pulling Donovan back to him, to get their magic to touch once again and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"I'm sorry." Donovan relented.

"It's alright. I like you Donovan. This thing with our magic just proves that we are meant for each other, I don't know how or why but I want this if you do." Harry said looking into Donovan's eyes, hoping he would agree.

Donovan answered with a kiss that Harry happily responded to by pulling Donovan down to the ground with him. He placed the other boy onto his lap and rested his hands on the others waist as they moved their lips together. He knew that Donovan was just as effected by their magic as he was when he felt the other boy grind down into him and their pant covered cocks rubbed into each other, sending their magic into a whirlwind of sparks around them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

A week later Harry was laying in bed waiting to hear the sound of feet padding across the dorm. A smile played across his face as the sound made it's way across the floor and just outside his curtain. The curtain slowly pulled back and Donovan's smiling face poked in looking at him.

After the time they spent by the lake they found they didn't want to spend to much time away from each other. Harry made sure that Donovan made it to Snape's office every night on time to take his potion and then after the rest of the boys in their dorm fell asleep Donovan would sneak into his bed and they would cuddle next to each other. Their magic would swirl around and embrace the others, while they kissed and caressed the others skin and explored each others bodies.

Harry wanted to move farther ahead, try other things with Donovan, but he wasn't sure how to ask. He decided that tonight he would try to explore lower and see how Donovan would respond. So as he rolled one leg over Donovan's legs and began kissing those sweet lips, his magic reached out and soothed Donovan's nerves.

Harry started by putting his hand under Donovan's shirt to caress his stomach in light circles, loving the moans and the slight squirming of the body under his touches. He slowly brought his hand down to the soft hips and slipped his thumb under the band of the boys pants, moving it lower and lower as he kissed down Donovan's jaw.

When Donovan said nothing about the movements Harry went and moved his thumb so it hooked right to the pants and pulled them along with his hand down and off his hip and went to do the same with the other side. Donovan tipped his head up and locked eyes with Harry at this and brought his lips to Harry's in a silent agreement.

After moving the pants down past Donovan's ass Harry brought his hand back up and wrapped it to the base of Donovan's cock. He took a moment to pull away from the other boy's mouth to finally take a look at the one part of the boys body he hadn't had the chance to see yet. His magic was flowing from his hand and right around the appendage, from base to tip and he couldn't help what he did next.

Harry brought his head right down and lick from the tip of his thumb that was touching the base of Donovan's cock to the tip and nipped right where the opening was. Donovan threw his head back and moaned as he gripped into Harry's hair with his hand. Harry couldn't move his head, he proceeded to place Donovan's cock into his mouth and swirl his tongue around the way he saw his magic doing just moments before.

He nibbled on the way back up as he sucked, Donovan bucking his hips into his mouth the whole time. One of Donovan's hands wrapped in Harry's hair pulled, trying to pull his mouth off, while the other clung to the sheet. Harry knew he was almost gone, the magic swirled erratically around, spiraling out of control.

"Ha…Harry." Donovan said right before he exploded into Harry's mouth. Harry took it all in, swallowing it all. He pulled back and looked into Donovan's tired eyes, questions behind them as they looked back.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Why did you do that?" Donovan asked.

"I wanted to, have been wanting to try it." Harry said. Donovan sat up swiftly, knocking Harry off of him.

"Then why do you not want to show any interest out side of these curtains? You can do something so intimate like that with me now, but nothing beyond this." He hit the curtain making it sway. The magic in the enclosed space started to spike and shift and Harry started to get uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted people to know. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." Harry went to pull Donovan back towards him but he moved away again.

"I went to hold your hand in the hall and you moved away. I went to wrap an arm around you at breakfast the other day and you swiftly stood up. I leaned over to place a kiss on your cheek in potions yesterday and you moved away from me. Don't tell me you didn't know about any of those." Donovan stated. "I need you to want to be with me. To show people you want to be with me."

"Why is that so important to you? Why do you need that so badly Donovan. I don't understand why we can't just have what we have. I don't like everyone knowing everything about me and this would be advertised to the world if it got out. I know you don't know that much about me being from America and everything, but you can't tell me that you haven't learned anything at all about who I am over here since you have been here." Harry spat out.

"I know. People have told me. Severus has informed me but I don't care. All I care about is you Harry. I have fallen in love with you, my magic is a match to yours. It pulls me to you. I know where you are all the time because of it and I know you are the same. I'm going." With that Donovan was gone.

Harry sat awake the whole night thinking about what Donovan has said. He wanted so badly to be with him. He wasn't really afraid of everyone finding out, he didn't care about that really. He was afraid once everyone knew then Donovan wouldn't want him any longer.

The next couple days went by agonizingly slow. Harry barley saw Donovan anywhere and he stopped coming to his bed at night. He missed him badly. His magic called out to him. Then Dumbledore called him into his office, finally after so long of not hearing anything from the man.

"Yes Headmaster?" He asked when he sat across from him.

"How is everything with you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Crappy." Harry answered truthfully.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that Harry. How is your magic?"

"Bursting. It's missing something important and yelling at me."

"What do you mean by that?" Dumbledore perked up.

"My magic found it's match. That person hates me right now and my magic is upset." Harry answered.

"Oh Merlin. You're majority made It so you needed a match for your magic. I have only heard of this in a couple of cases. This is not good. You need to be with this person or your magic will drain you Harry. If this person pushes you away then we will have to bind your magic." Dumbledore stated. Harry's head snapped up and looked at him.

"Bind my magic? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We will have to bind your magic so you won't be able to access most of it. You will only have your core magic, the magic you had before your majority. You won't be able to defeat the Dark Lord if we have to do that." Dumbledore replied.

"Great. What am I going to do?" Harry asked.

"You need to go talk to this person. Who is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't want to say. I will talk to him."

"Him?"

"Yes him. Just leave it, please."

"Alright Harry. Now about the Death Eaters. Severus says that Lucius has told him and Draco that they are no longer allowed to do anything. They are disbanded, I guess you can call it. Their Dark Marks have been removed some how. Severus says some of the Death Eaters have gone crazy, saying that Voldemort has gone insane and they have taken it upon themselves to continue his work."

"So I'm guessing that Lucius, Draco and Severus have stepped back and away from the Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Yes, They have taken their ex-masters hint and stepped back. We don't know what is going on but we are grateful. Severus hasn't been this happy in years. I saw all their arms and checked with everything we know and the mark is truly gone." Dumbledore stated.

"That is great. Now is we only knew why." Harry said.

"Well, I just hope that you don't ever have to go into battle. If we have to bind you magic then we won't have anything to worry about, but if you do then well you know."

"Yeah I know. Now I have someone to find." Harry stated as he stood up and nodded his head as a goodbye and walked out the door. He needed to find Donovan and figure out what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Harry rushed through the school to try and find Donovan. He wanted to apologize and take what he knew was his. Donovan was his the moment they met. His magic knew it, he knew it and Donovan knew it. Now he just had to prove it to the other boy and first he had to find him.

Looking at his watch he knew right where he would find him, so he made his way down to the dungeons and to Snape's quarters. He was about to knock on the door when he saw that it was slightly ajar. Not forgetting that Donovan's magic could sense his, he quickly pulled it in and damped it. Hoping it worked to where the other boy didn't know he was there, listening in on them once again.

"What do you mean I am stuck like this?" He heard Donovan ask.

"I told you that if you stayed like this for to long you would not be able to change back." Severus was saying as he paced the room. Suddenly the back door opened up and two other people walked in. Harry moved a little and saw that it was Draco and Lucius.

"Sir." Lucius said and slightly bowed to Donovan, then Draco did the same. Harry looked on in confusion.

"Lucius, Draco. You all made sure they all received my message?" Donovan asked.

"We have. Dumbledore told Potter not long ago. They are surprised, just as we are." Severus replied.

"You don't need to know my intentions. Just know the war is over. I am done fighting." Donovan stated.

Harry stepped back for a moment. What the hell was Donovan talking about. He was from America and knew nothing of the war, how could he be done fighting if he never was from the start. He stepped back and started to listen again.

"at this time the problem is not that it is me. Severus has informed me because I have taken the potion to long I can't turn back. I am stuck like this." Donovan finished.

"What. Severus you can't be serious. He can't stay like this."

"Would you rather go back to your old self Sir? Do you think he would want to be with you looking like that?" Severus asked.

"Potter. You changed like this to get Potter?" Draco scowled. Donovan reached out and smacked the blonde across the face.

"You are to keep your big mouth shut you little arrogant prat. Yes I did this for him. The moment he hit his majority his magic called out to mine. It needed it's match and I wanted it in return. This was the only way I could think of that he would accept it." Donovan paced the room. "I however would have liked to revert to my past, past self after this was all over."

"You mean when you were in school?" Severus had asked.

"Yes Severus when I was in school. But I can live with this look. He does seem to like it." Donovan smirked.

Harry stumbled away from the door and fell onto his ass trying to back down the hall. What the hell was going on, he asked himself as he fled down the hall and back up to the tower. He didn't want to tell anyone because he thought he was crazy, maybe they knew he was listening and were just playing some sick, twisted joke on him right now.

He had to talk to Donovan about this before he went to anyone else. This couldn't be true, Donovan was Donovan, he wasn't someone else, he was the sweet boy Harry fell in love with. He was the boy Harry's magic was bound so tightly too. He was the boy Harry desperately needed and wanted.

Harry waited until that night when he knew Donovan was back in bed to jump him. He would be surrounded by his dorm mated, albeit they would be sleeping, but Donovan wouldn't want to cause a scene either way. He would remain quiet and listen to what Harry would have to say. So the moment he knew everyone was sound asleep Harry padded across the floor, like he knew Donovan had done on many occasions and slipped between the curtains around the other boys bed.

He quietly slipped an arm around Donovan's waist before he gently placed a kiss to the boy's cheek. Donovan twitched in his sleep and Harry suppressed a laugh until he remembered why he was there again.

"Donovan….Donovan…DON." He whispered a little louder causing the boy in question to slightly jump awake and look at him. Donovan quickly scowled and moved back towards the head board.

"What are you doing here Harry?" He spat out glaring at him.

"I came to talk to you. I don't care if everyone know we are together Donovan, let's go tell everyone right now." Harry said waiting for Donovan's reaction.

"What. Are you serious." Donovan asked.

"I am, but." Donovan scowled again at Harry's words.

"Of course there is a but Harry, when ever is there not a but."

"No wait you don't know what I was going to say, listen to me for once Donovan." Harry said grabbing the other boy's hands and letting his magic reach out to him.

"Fine." Donovan said letting the magic flow around and grab at his own.

"Who are you?" Harry boldly asked, looking Donovan directly in the eyes.

"I'm Donovan." The other boy answered with a slight stutter in his answer.

"No your not really. You say your name is Donovan. That is what you picked or for your self. I know that's not it, I just don't know what it really is." Harry stated "Or what you really look like." Harry held onto Donovan's hand tightly when the other boy tried to pull away with wide eyes.

"I….I don't know what your talking about Harry." Donovan stated still trying to pull away and looking like he wanted to run.

"Please stop trying to deny it. I know a couple things, some I don't really like but I can get over, like you are or were on the other side of the war, before the sudden peace. Somehow you are above Severus and even Lucius. That you choose to look like this to get to me, that your magic felt me right when I hit majority."

"You were there, in the dungeons when I was talking to them. Wow you really can't help but listen in when you are not welcome can you Harry? Get out of my bed, NOW." Donovan pushed at Harry until he landed off of the bed and hard on his ass on the floor. He sat there until he though he heard the soft sound of Donovan crying.

Now Harry knew that at least some of the stuff that was being said was true, the only thing he didn't know for sure was who Donovan actually was. He needed to find out. He wanted to know who he fell in love with. He didn't care what he looked like, he didn't fall in love with what was on the outside of this person, he loved how Donovan acted towards him. He loved his personality and he loved his magic. Everything within Donovan called out to him and clung to him, he wanted nothing more then to be with him right now.

The next day he tried to get Donovan's attention but the other boy continued to ignore him. He followed him around as much as he could when ever he could. Suddenly in the middle of the entrance hall his magic became erratic and burst out in all directions, he couldn't get control of it and didn't know what to do. He looked around for someone to help him but only found Dumbledore coming towards him with a staff and his wand pointed towards him.

"No." Harry yelled. He didn't know why, but he knew that staff wasn't any good for him. He tried to run away but fell down to his knees and the last thing he remembered was looking up and seeing Severus standing over him.

"Harry wake up now." Harry opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore standing over him making him jump up in the bed he was laying in. He looked around the room and saw Severus standing in the corner with a scowl on his face.

"You didn't do it did you?" Harry rushed the words out of his mouth, looking back to Dumbledore.

"No, Severus stopped me. The next time it happens however, I will have no choice. I will have to bind your magic." Dumbledore stated.

"I know. I know. I'm trying." Harry said as he looked down to his hands, twisting them together in front of him.

"I know you are Harry. I'm going to leave you for now. Get some rest and I'll talk to you later." Harry watched Dumbledore leave and jumped when Severus walked up to the bed.

"You are more of a moron than I thought you were aren't you Potter?" Snape asked.

"What are you talking about Snape?" Harry asked in return.

"Donovan. He is your magic's match and you messed that up. You are lucky I came along when I did or Dumbledore would have bound your magic."

"You should have let him. Donovan will never come near me again. You know who he really is. He has lied to me from the minute he has met me, but for some reason I still love him." Harry was breathing hard now and all he wanted to do was run away.

"You wouldn't have if you knew who he was Potter. It wouldn't have mattered that your magic is made for each other or not. He had to lie to you and now he is stuck the way he is for the rest of his life because he refused to turn back before you fell in love with him. I hope you are happy with yourself now." With that Severus turned around and left the hospital wing and leaving Harry with a lot to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Harry sat in his room, on his bed, thinking about what Snape had said to him. He wouldn't have liked this person no matter what his magic wanted if he didn't change his appearance. Who could it be. He wanted to know, he needed to know. He would find out, He didn't care if he had to listen in on more conversations, or give the boy a truth serum.

That was it, Harry perked up in his bed, a truth serum. He would get some from Snape stock and give it to Donovan. He would get the truth out of the boy and he would do it tonight. He quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak and made his way down to the dungeons. He knew Snape didn't keep it in his classroom, so he had to somehow get into the man's personal rooms and into his person stock.

He waited just outside the back door to the potions room until the door opened up and Snape started to come out, when the man was out of the way, Harry slipped past him and into the living space of his potions professor. He scanned the room slowly and looked around for where he thought he would keep his personal potions.

He spotted a small alcove to the back of the living room and entered it, he was amazed at how large the space looked from the inside, it looked like it held thousands of potions in that once small space. He looked around quickly for a truth serum and when he finally spotted it, grabbed a vial, moved some of the ones behind it forward, so it would take Snape longer to notice it gone and left quickly.

Later that night Harry waited anxiously for Donovan to come back to the dorm, he had asked the other boys in the room to stay away for the night, he didn't care where but they had agreed. Finally Donovan came in and looked around, finally looking at Harry.

"Where is everyone?" He asked as he moved towards his bed.

"I have no idea. Haven't seen them since classes ended." Harry said acting calm, drinking some butter beer. "Would you like one." Harry held up another glass towards Donovan and waited.

The boy looked from the glass to Harry and contemplated for several minutes, making Harry nervous that he would say no. Donovan finally moved slightly closer to Harry with a small smile on his face.

"Sure, just a little. I'm tired and need to get some sleep." He replied, putting his hand out for the glass. Harry handed it over and took another swig of his drink, waiting patiently as Donovan took a long swing from the cup.

"So I bet you miss everyone over in America, I mean you may not have any family over there but you have to have had friends?" Harry asked, taking another drink.

"Oh I'm not from America." Donovan quickly looked up to Harry and back to the cup. His eyes were wide and his mouth open, not understanding at first why the hell he had said that. Harry's eyes were wide too, he didn't know he had lied about that, that was a serious question he had asked.

"Holy Shit." Harry let slip and bolted over to the stunned boy, pushing him down to the bed and pinning his arms with his own. Donovan struggled to try and reach for his wand but Harry kept his arms high enough for him not to reach.

"So your from here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, how dumb can you be, fuck." Donovan said trying to keep his mouth closed.

"Apparently dumb enough to fall for someone who isn't who he says he is. Dumb enough to still be in love with this person even though I know your lying to me." Harry looked into Donovan's eyes and saw fear behind them.

"I should never have done this. I should have ignored the call and let your magic be bound. You will only kill me when you find out who I am, so go ahead and ask, I know your going to. Apparently you gave me a truth serum, so do it. If I had known that you would have been the dominate one I would have stayed away. Your magic." Donovan closed his eyes and turned his head away, but Harry wanted to know more.

"My magic what? Tell me, what does my magic do to you?" Harry asked.

"It dominates over my magic, Happy. It makes me submit to you. It is changing me and I can't stop it." Harry tilted his head and saw a loan tear fall from one of Donovan's eyes, he moved one of Donovan's hands over to clasp them both into one of his and wiped the tear away with his free one.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked.

"Because I know the moment you ask who I am you will leave me. They told me not to do this. I think Severus knew that you were going to be the dominate, I don't know how but I think he knew. He knew I would fall harder than I thought I would. I can't even change back to my former self, or change into what I really want to look like." Donovan stated.

"Why can't you at least change to something else?" Harry asked

"I have been under the potion for so long that it has changed my insides so much also that the moment I try to change them again I would die. I person's body can only take so much, for so long. Everything resized it self to fit within me, to function with this new body. So I am stuck like this, it will grow on it's own, function like a normal body would now. I am now the same age as you, now that I am stuck like this."

"I have to ask Donovan, I need to know and I don't much longer before the potion wears off. I know you have been answering with long answers, hoping to take up time. I'm sorry I need to know." Harry looked into his eyes, showing him how much he loved him. "I will always love you Donovan, no matter how I may react to who you really are, I will always love you." Harry placed a hand over Donovan heart and leaned down to kiss him for what he thought would be the last time.

"Ask. Go ahead." Donovan said as he turned his head away, not wanting to see the pain and hate Harry was going to send his way.

"Donovan, Who are you really?" Harry finally asked the question that was hanging in the air all night long, he saw Donovan struggle to answer, he knew the boy didn't want to tell him but he would have to, the potion would make him.

"Tom Riddle." Harry's heart stopped, or it seemed like it did. His gut felt like a knife was being twisted over and over again, pushing it further and further in. He let the hands go that were under him and stumbled back off the bad with wide eyes. The potion was still in effect and Harry still didn't want to believe what he heard.

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry asked, feeling like he was going to throw up, clenching his stomach and trying not to run away.

"Yes and no. I mean Tom. Now it's Tom. The magic took everything that was Voldemort and washed it away somehow."

"YOU LIE." Harry shouted.

"I can't." Donovan stated and looked at the clock "Not for another two minutes" He still refused to look at Harry directly. "So I'm quickly going to say this before you run off, I love you Harry Potter. You're magic fucked with me the moment you hit your majority, I disbanded my Death Eaters and changed into this person to try and be with you. Now I'm going to loose you." The clock on the table went off, telling Harry the serum ran it's course. Donovan stopped talking abruptly, not wanting to say anything more.

Harry looked down at the boy in the bed and couldn't picture Voldemort's face on him. He couldn't even picture Tom Riddle's face on him either. He didn't know what to do. Everyone was looking for him, trying to find out why he was no longer fighting, and here he was laying here in front of Harry. He was completely helpless, at Harry's disposal to do with what ever he wanted. He just couldn't bring himself to do anything but turn away and run out the door.

First place he went was to Snape's rooms, he needed to talk to the man and tell him a few things before he went crazy. He banged on the door the man's personal chambers and was shocked when Lucius Malfoy answered, looking down on him.

"What do you want Potter?" The man asked. Harry pushed past him and right to where Snape was sitting in front of his fire.

"Potter what in hell do you think you are doing in my chambers?" Snape asked standing up.

"Here." Harry threw Donovan's, no Tom's, crap Voldemort's wand at him. "Give that back to him later, and tell him to leave. Tell him I'll have Dumbledore bind my magic and if he wants to come back and kill me then he can. I'm sure when my magic is bound he won't be compelled to love me any longer." Harry stated and started to walk away but was grabbed from behind and spun around to look into a very angry face of Snape.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Snape asked.

"Your master. Voldemort, the one laying in the bed in my dorm as Donovan Mott, The one because of my magic thinks he is in love with me and."

"Stop right there." Lucius walked over interrupting him.

"WHAT." Harry spun around to look at him.

"He doesn't think he is in love with you, he is. You really need to talk to him about this." Lucius stated before walking away again.

"I don't care. He is Voldemort. He lied to me, made me….made me…..Just tell him to leave. I'll speak to the Headmaster in the morning."

"He made you do what Potter?" Snape asked.

"It doesn't matter any longer. My magic is what pulled him to me, my magic is what kept him drawn to me and my magic is what is making him want to stay. So I will bind my magic and show him that he doesn't really love me, and he can kill me easily enough once my magic is bound." Harry turned around and bolted out of the room before either man could say anything else. Fighting back the tears that wanted to spring forth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Harry had his head hanging in his hands as he sat in the Headmaster's office the next morning waiting for the man to arrive. He had written a note to the man the night before and received one in return to be here along with the password. He was shaking, he was about to willingly get his magic bound because he knew he wouldn't be having the one person that could keep it stable next to him.

His heart started racing when Dumbledore finally entered the room, he felt like he should turn around and run out the door, back out now before he had this done. Then he remembered who Donovan really was and how he had lied, how much it had hurt to know the truth, and he stayed in his seat.

"Hello Harry. Your letter last night sounded urgent. What did you need to see me so early for?" The man asked him as he sat behind his desk.

"I need you to bind my magic." Harry responded quietly, not looking back up at the other man.

"Why would you want that? You were really opposed to the idea not long ago." Dumbledore asked, watching Harry to see if he really wanted this.

"I found out who my magic is bound to. I can't…..I won't be with that person. So we have to do this before my magic goes haywire like the other day and no one if there to stop it." Harry looked up into Dumbledore's eyes and the man saw Harry was serious.

"Alright Harry. Could you at least tell me who this person is?"

"No. I can't. It would only put him in danger, I know I should tell you, but this is my fate. I'll see how this all turns out once my magic is bound and he isn't pulled to it any longer." Harry stated.

"You do know that we can't unbind this part of your magic once we bind it. Are you going to be alright with that?"

"Yes I know. I haven't had it for that long so it's not like I'm going to miss it. I don't know what I could accomplish with this magic and now I won't ever find out." Harry said sounding dejected.

"alright do you want to do this now?"

"The sooner the better. What do I need to do?" Harry asked, looking at the other man.

"Stand in the center of the room, where there is nothing around you. You will end up passing out afterwards and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Shouldn't I sit down then Sir?" Harry asked with concern on his face.

"No. I need you to be standing so I can reach all of your magic Harry."

"Alright." Harry stood from the chair and went to the middle of the room. He stood with his arms resting down to his sides and his eyes closed. He heard Dumbledore start to recite some words and the air become chilled, then the door slammed open and Harry bolted around, feeling his magic reel back into him.

"Stop this." Harry looked to the person standing in the door and his mouth dropped trying to figure out why he was there.

"No, you have nothing to do with this now get out." Harry yelled, making the two men now in the room jump.

"I may not have something directly to do with this but right now he is under my watch and you need to stop this." Severus said as he walked farther into the room.

"Why. He doesn't really care for me, it's only our magic drawing us together. Let me do this Snape, I need to do this." Harry had tears running down his face now and he couldn't stand any longer and collapsed to the floor. He brought his knees to his chest and laid his head on top of them.

"He loves you Harry. The real him, the him he used to be. That is what you changed him into and he is miserable right now." Severus said trying not to give too much away, both him and Harry not wanting Dumbledore to know who they are talking about.

"Then why isn't he here stopping me, why are you?" Harry looked up to him.

"I made him stay in my quarters. Malfoy is there making sure he doesn't leave." Harry laughed at those words.

"I guess after I bind my magic I'll know if you are telling the truth. If he really does love me then he will still feel that way once this part of it is gone." Harry stated, pulling all his strength together and standing back up. "Dumbledore please continue." He looked into the Headmasters eyes.

"I think we should wait on this Harry. You are not in the state of mind to go through with this right now. It could hurt you. We can try again tomorrow." Dumbledore moved back around to sit behind his desk, Harry was fuming.

"Are you kidding me. I can't go another day like this. I need my magic bound. I'm going to go crazy if I don't, please." Harry pleaded looking between both of the men.

"I'm sorry Harry, we need to wait now." Dumbledore stated.

"Fine." Harry replied, slowly standing and walking past Snape, pushing him aside as he went out.

"Harry…..Harry."

"WHAT!" Harry spun around and yelled at Snape, who was walking quickly up to him.

"I think you need to talk to Donovan,"

"Voldemort." Harry snapped, interrupting Snape.

"Tom. If you have to look at him for who he really is, he is Tom. Voldemort's personality left awhile ago. The moment you magic started to effect him he changed back to how he once was. When he first felt your magic all he needed at that time was your magic, then he came here and came to know you and finally fell in love with you. It had nothing to do with your magic." Snape finished, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I can't believe that Snape, I'm sorry. I'm not as naive as I once was when I was younger. I need to know for sure before anything else and the only way is to bind my magic."

"No. There is another way. There is a potion that I have in my stores, not here of course, but I can get it." Snape stated, hand now resting on Harry's arm.

"What does this potion do?" Harry asked, eyes wide, wondering why Dumbledore never said anything about this.

"It takes your magic and let's you bottle it up for a time. You can take it back when ever you want. The courts would use this for those who went to Azkaban, but who were going to be released after a time, instead of binding their magic, they would bottle it and give it back when they were released." Snape stated.

"Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell me this? I'm sure he would know about this." Harry wondered allowed.

"I was wondering that also. He has been very keen about binding your magic for a while now. I don't understand why, but I think using this potion would be best, that way you can see for yourself Tom's true feelings." Snape replied as Harry slowly nodded.

"When can you have this potion?"

"You could come with me. It is at the Malfoy's, where my other stores are." Snape saw Harry's confusion and continued. "When Voldemort was in control he was living there, he wanted me to work from there as often as possible, to watch my work." He clarified.

"Oh." Was all Harry could come back with.

"Should we go, the sooner we do this, the sooner you can see about Tom."

"You know if he does really have feelings for me, I don't know if I can call him that, not looking the way he does and knowing him as Donovan. I know it wasn't what he looks like that I feel in love with but it's going to be weird." Harry didn't realize that he had just admitted to Snape that he loved Tom, and he didn't see the smirk the other man now had on his face either.

Harry followed Snape out of the castle and to the apperation point, He looked back to the castle with longing, hoping that this would work and show him that Tom cared for him without the pull of the magic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Harry grabbed onto Snape's arm as they arrived at Malfoy Manor. He looked around and felt his inside twist at coming here with this man, he hoped it wasn't a trap and that Snape really was a spy. They walked along up the path towards the house and Harry jumped when someone else apperated next to them.

"Potter." Draco said as he looked at the other boy.

"Malfoy." Harry acknowledged him back as he continued to follow Snape up the path. Harry understood why Draco was now there when he walked up to the front door and whispered the password, allowing them entry into his home. The moment he was not needed any longer the other boy walked back down the path and returned to school.

"This way Potter. I suggest you stay right behind me." Harry nodded his head and followed Snape down to the dungeon area of the house and to a small room, that held a shit load of potions. He watched as Snape reached to the top shelf and pulled a green and purple liquid filled vial down.

"This is it. Let's go somewhere more comfortable to do this." He said as he led Harry out of the room and down the dungeons halls. Snape stopped at a door at the end of the hall and ushered Harry in side.

Harry looked around and noticed that this must have been Snape's rooms when he came to visit. The man had a thing for the dungeons' it seemed. Harry tried to suppress a laugh.

"Sit on the bed and take this. You will end up passing out for a little while, so I thought you may want to be comfortable." Snape said as he took a seat in the corner of the room.

Harry looked at the green and purple colors swirling together in the tiny vial and then back up to Snape. He had to do this, he needed to bottle up his excess magic for a little while and see where it left him and Tom..Donovan.

"Where will you put my magic?" Harry asked.

"I will pull it from you like you would pull a memory from you head for a pensive. I will then place it in this vial here," Snape held up a clear vial to show Harry, "And I will keep it safe until you ask for it back."

"Alright." Harry smiled before taking the cork out of the vial and placing it to his lips. He threw his head back as he swallowed the liquid.

"That didn't taste so. Ahhhh." Harry's hand went right to his head and he felt like he did on his birthday, the pain came ripping threw him and a white light shone all around. After only a moment he passed out on the bed.

When he came to Snape was pacing the room waiting for him to wake. He sat up groaning and clenching his head in-between his hands. He had wished to never feel that pain again and hated that he might have to one more time when he would take his magic back.

"Did it work?" Harry asked, not really feeling any different, sense he didn't have the excess magic for that long.

"Yes." Snape held up the vial that now had Harry's magic and a yellow light was flowing within the confines of the glass.

"Wow. Well I guess I should get back to the school. Maybe you should check on Donovan, he said he felt my magic the moment I came into my Majority, maybe he felt when I took it away." Harry looked to the ground and knew that he just lost the person he had fallen in love with.

"Harry why are you giving up on this when you love him." Snape asked

"I do not."

"Don't lie. You already said it to me before. He loves you and I hope this will prove it once you see him again." Snape motioned for Harry to follow him as they made their way back out to the Malfoy grounds.

The moment he was back in the school Harry didn't want to see Donovan. He went in search for his other friends, he had been slightly ignoring them lately and he wondered if they hated him yet. When he walked into the common room he smiled when he saw Ron playing a game of chess in the corner with Seamus and Hermione curled up on the couch in front of the fire with a book.

"Hello you guys." He said as he walked over and sat on the couch, lifted Hermione's feet to place them on his legs. She smiled softly at him as she put her book down.

"Hey Harry, where have you been lately?" She asked as Ron moved over to where they were.

"Just around. I was trying to figure things out with my magic." He continued on and told them everything about him having a magical match, but not who. That he bottled his magic up to see if this person actually cared for him and if not then he wouldn't be able to take that magic back without hurting people.

"Wow Harry. Why didn't you come and talk to us? We would have been here for you." Hermione said as she rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"Yeah Mate. You know we are always here, even when we have our little fights." They all laughed until the fire roared to life in front of them.

"Harry." Harry leaned over and smiled when he saw Sirius' face in the fire.

"Hey Sirius." He replied.

"I am coming there this weekend. Dunbledore said something about you might be needing me?" Sirius said.

"I don't know what he is talking about, but either way I'm glad you are going to be coming here." The common room door opened up just then and Donovan walked into the room, Harry's eyes locked with his and he quickly looked away.

"Hey Sirius I have to go. I'll see you this weekend." Harry said before closing the connection. He sat back on the couch and waited to see what Donovan would do. The other boy just walked passed everyone and went up to the dorms, not saying a word and not looking anywhere but in front of him.

"He has been acting weird the last couple of days. I wonder why that is?" Hermione was saying.

"I don't know." Harry said as his eyes went towards the dorm's.

"Well I'm tired, let's head to up now. Maybe we can figure out what is wrong with him." Ron said. Harry nodded and followed his friend up the stairs.

When they entered the room Donovan's curtains were closed around his bed. Harry could slightly see the outline of his body sitting up in the bed and he wondered what he was doing. Why was he still here? He had already graduated school many years ago, he didn't need to be here. Harry shook his head and turned back towards his own bed before climbing in.

"Hey Mott." He heard Ron say after he laid down. "Mott." He heard the curtains rustle before an answer was heard.

"Yes?"

"Is everything all right with you. Your new and everything, if you need help you can always ask one of us." Ron stated, Harry acted like he was asleep.

"It's not that. I'm fine."

"Have you made any friends. We haven't seen you really talking to anyone besides Harry there." Ron chuckled.

"No not really. It's hard being new this late in school. Everyone has their groups already figured out you know?" He heard Donovan ask and Ron chuckle.

"Yeah I know. Well I'm knackered. See you in the morning." Ron said before Harry heard him lay down, a couple minutes later the red heads snores could be heard around the room.

Harry turned onto his other side, wanting to check on Donovan and make sure he was alright. What he didn't expect was to lock eyes with the other boy as he was closing his curtains again. Harry stopped moving and his heart rate picked up just looking at him. His brain knew that Donovan was Voldemort, but his heart didn't want to understand. When Donovan didn't do anything but close the curtain, breaking their eye contact, Harry couldn't help but let the tears fall that he was holding in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Harry lay awake in his bed not believing that he was actually right about Donovan. He knew that Voldemort or Tom wouldn't be able to have any true feelings for him but he was hoping that what ever part of the boy he fell in love with, the part he thought of as Donovan, may have actually had true feelings for him back. Watching the other boy just close his bed curtain hurt Harry more than he thought it would. It was like telling him that he really didn't want anything more to do with him now.

He got absolutely no sleep that night. He tried and tried, tossed and turned, looked over at Donovan's bed willing him to sneak over like he had done many times before, but nothing. He decided he wasn't going to attend classes today and try to sleep. He didn't care what anyone said, he needed this. Once he thought all the other boys were gone he rolled onto his back and sighed.

"Of course nothing good could actually ever happen to me." Harry said to himself, or so he thought.

"Why do you say that?" Harry jumped up in his bed and looked around the room, pulling his blanket up over his naked chest when he saw Donovan sitting in the middle of his own bed.

"What are you doing still here?" Harry asked.

"I saw that you were staying and needed to talk to you." The other boy said as he got off his bed, the moment his feet touched the ground Harry bolted off of his own bed.

"Why. You said everything last night with out actually saying a word. Just go to classes. Wait why are you even still here Voldemort, there is no reason for you to be here any longer." Harry spat out, glaring at him.

"I am no longer Voldemort. I wish I could get you to see that. Why did you do it, why did you bind your magic?" Donovan asked.

"I had to. You don't truly love me and I can't be with someone who is only with me because of what my magic is doing to them. Since I wouldn't have you to ground my magic I had to bind it." Harry was glad that it seemed Snape didn't tell him he only bottled it up for now.

"The magic may have instigated the feelings I have for you, but they didn't make them grow into what they are right now Harry." Donovan was moving closer and closer making Harry back up towards the wall.

"Why are you lying? I am weak compared to you now, just kill me already and you can go back and win your war." Harry spat out.

"No." Donovan was directly in front of Harry now, lifting a hand up to touch him, but Harry moved his head to the side trying to stop him. "I really do love you Harry. I don't care if your magic isn't effecting me any longer." With that Donovan touched Harry's cheek and ran his thumb along his jaw line. "I still feel the electricity in touching you without it. Don't you."

Harry did, he felt like he was melting under that one simple touch to his cheek. He started to lean into Donovan's hand as he opened his eyes and locked them with the other boys. His whole body felt like it was buzzing from the smoldering look that Donovan was giving him. He watched as Donovan leaned in and softly touched his lips to his own. Harry automatically brought his hand up behind Donovan's head and pulled him in tighter to his own body, deepening the kiss and pressing his tongue into Donovan's mouth.

They broke apart several minutes later, both breathing heavily, foreheads resting on each other. Harry was trying to get control over his breathing when he felt Donovan's hand running along his side, sending sparks from his hand through-out his body.

"Can't you feel it. It wasn't just the magic buzzing around us, it was us." Donovan's hand touched his bare skin on his hip.

"Do you mean it, everything?" Harry breathless asked.

"Everything?" Donovan questioned.

"That you no longer want to fight this war, that what made you Voldemort it gone, that you love me?" Harry asked leaning his head back against the wall as Donovan's thumb ran a along his hip and down under his pajama pants, making his cock jump.

"Yes, I meant everything. Especially the part that I love you." Donovan replied. Harry moved his head down again to lock his eyes with Donovan's and quickly pushed the boy back, stunning him for a moment.

Harry continued to move him backwards until he fell on top of Harry's bed, while Harry swiftly moved to straddle his lap. He quickly lifted Donovan's shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the floor as he bent down to kiss, lick and nip at Donovan's collar bone, making the other boy moan and gently buck his hips up into Harry's.

"I was so scared, so scared that I really lost you." Harry mumbled as he continued to kiss down Donovan's body, sucking and biting at each nipple on his way down. Donovan's eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned and moved his hands to touch Harry in return.

"Harry the Headmaster…Oh god." Harry jumped off Donovan and spun around to see Ron's shocked and disgusted expression on his face.

"Ron. Uh, hi." Harry laughed nervously as he ran a hand into his hair. Donovan sat up on the bed trying to put his shirt back on.

"What are you doing? Harry is that why you didn't want Ginny, because of him. What did he do to you this summer?" Ron spat out pointing at Donovan.

"Hey, leave him alone." Harry put his hand out to Donovan for him to grab, when the other boy did, Harry pulled him up and behind him just in case Ron tried something stupid.

"The Headmaster wants to see you. He wanted to make sure you were alright, but I guess you are." Ron spat out before turning around and leaving them alone.

"Crap." Harry ground out as he sat heavily on the bed. "He hates me."

"To bad for him. Why should he care anyway, we are not hurting him." Donovan stated.

"I know, but he is one of my best mates. Oh well. I guess everyone is going to know now." Harry said.

"Do you really care?" When Donovan asked this Harry looked into his eyes and he knew he didn't really care, not at all. He changed his clothes quickly and pulled Donovan up and out of the dorm, still holding onto his hand as they made it to the common room.

Harry didn't know what time it was but it seemed to be in-between classes when almost everyone was conversing in the there. Harry started to walk with Donovan towards the portrait whole before he heard Ron speak out.

"See I told you."

"Well looks like I won that one, Donovan does go for the guys, an apparently Harry does too. Good catch mate." Seamus laughed, smiling at him. Harry beamed back when he turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked looking upset.

"Ron, mate, did you think I asked him that question for my health. I was hoping he went for guys, I would have tried for him. Looks like Harry beat me to it though." Harry tried not to laugh when he saw Ron's face as he turned back towards him.

"What ever. Give me some time to come to terms with this." Ron ran his hand up and down at him and Donovan.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks Seamus." Harry said turning back to the other boy.

"No problem. You two look good together." Seamus stated.

"I have to go."

When they were walking towards the Headmasters office they were stopped by a frantic Draco, who pushed them both behind a tapestry to hide from who ever was coming up behind him.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"Draco let us go right now." Donovan said as he looked at the blonde.

"The Auror's are here, they are looking for you Donovan." Draco spat out. "They were just in Dumbledore's office and are now heading to the Gryffindor Common Room." Harry looked worried as he turned to Donovan.

"I thought you said no one could tell it was you?" Harry asked.

"No they can't. At least I didn't think they could. The only ones that know it is me are Severus, Lucius and Draco here." Donovan stated.

"I'll go to the Headmasters office, you go with Draco and wait for me down in Snape's rooms please." Harry stated and smiled when Donovan nodded his head in return.

Harry pulled Donovan close to his body and kissed him, not caring that Draco was standing right there, mouth agape staring at them.

"I love you." Harry whispered

"I love you too." Donovan responded before pulling Draco out from behind the tapestry and towards Snape's rooms.

Harry took a couple deep calming breaths and started to make his way towards the Headmasters rooms. When he entered the room he was shocked to see Sirius, Remus and a couple of Aurors standing there waiting for him also.

"Harry, please take a seat. We need to talk." Dumbledore said as Harry moved around the chairs to take a seat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"Sirius what is going on?" Harry asked as he looked around the room and landed his eyes on his God-Father.

"Have a seat Harry and listen to Dumbledore for a moment. We are only here for support." Sirius inclined his head towards Remus who smiled at him also.

"Yeah sure." Harry took a seat next to the man and looked over at Dumbledore. "So what did you want to see me for?"

"I am really sorry Harry, I know how close to Donovan you are but we have some grave news to tell you." Harry tilted his head and gave the headmaster a confused look for a moment. "We have been informed that Donovan is actually Voldemort. We don't know how he did it but we are trying to find him as we speak so we can test him. Do you know where he is?"

"No I don't." Harry answered staring the man in the eyes.

"I thought the two of you were becoming close." Dumbledore said, hinting at knowing what was really going on between them.

"We were but something happened and we drifted apart. I'm sorry but I haven't seen him today." Harry looked back to his God-Father. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes Harry, I'll walk with you, Remus you coming?" Sirius turned and asked the man sitting next to him. Harry nodded his head to the Headmaster and followed the other two men out of the room. Once they were down the hall from the Headmaster's office Harry stopped walking.

"I need to talk to the both of you." He said watching their faces.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement Harry. That way you may speak freely without fear of being heard." Sirius stated making Harry smile at the suggestion.

Several moments later the three of them were sitting in the room, on the couch and chairs that were provided. Harry was wringing his hands in front of him as he was trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say.

"Now what I am about to tell you, you both have to promise not to get mad, to think about what I am saying before acting and do not go looking for this person right away." He looked intently at the two men and sighed when they both agreed.

Harry went on to explain everything about how he met Donovan, the things that transpired in the weeks after meeting him. How he feel in love with the other boy and how he thought the other boy wasn't really in love with him. He told them how he bottled his magic with the help from Snape, that got an angry growl from Sirius and a stern look in return from Harry. He told them what happened right before he ended up in Dumbledore's office but he left the most important part out.

"So what does that have to do with what the Headmaster said. Is it true?" Sirius asked sitting on the edge of his seat waiting for Harry to reply.

"Yes, He was Voldemort." Sirius stood up and headed for the door but before he could make it Harry stunned him. "I', sorry Sirius but you promised you would listen and not act right away, please." Harry released his God-Father and smiled when the man sat back down.

"Are you insane Harry. Your magic is bottled and he could kill you when ever he wished." Remus stated.

"I know that, don't think I don't, but my magic did something to him and he isn't Voldemort any longer, I don't even think he is Tom. He is Donovan to me and I love him." Harry stood and was pacing the room.

"I don't understand what you want us to do Harry." Sirius stated.

"I want you to just understand that I love this person. Don't think of him as Voldemort or as Tom. Try to think you are meeting him for the first time when you do meet him. I have to get him away from here and away from Dumbledore. I need to protect him." Harry was frantically talking, trying to get this over with so he could go to Donovan.

"Harry I don't know if I can do that. I'll try my hardest but the first time he raises his wand to you or does something I don't like I will hex him." Sirius stated.

"I know. I just want you both to give him a chance. He doesn't know my magic is only bottled. When he lost the connection to it he thought I had it bound. I wanted to make sure that he loved me and it wasn't the pull of my magic. He could have killed me this morning, no problem, but he didn't, he told me he loved me. I believe him." Harry replied, staring at the two men he considered his family.

"Well lets go find him." Remus said smiling at Harry.

"Thank you." He replied before leaving the room and quickly headed down to the dungeons. When they made it to the potions room Harry went to the back and knocked on the door.

"Harry." Snape said as he opened it up and looking over his shoulder at the other two men with him.

"It is fine. They know and they won't do anything. Please let us in, I need to see him." Harry pleaded with Severus. He sighed in relief as the door opened further letting them inside. The moment he entered he ran over to where Donovan was sitting and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I had to explain everything to my God-father before I came down here." Harry smiled receiving a nod in return.

"So what did the old man want? Why are the Auror's doing here?" Donovan asked, holding onto Harry's hands.

"They know who you are. I don't know how but someone told them. They are looking for you so they can do some tests and find out for sure. I need to get you out of here." Harry said but Donovan pulled his hand free from Harry and stood up.

"No. I won't run away. I don't want to be running for the rest of my life." He said looking around at the room.

"Are you crazy. They will throw you in Azkaban when they find out." Lucius stated walking over to them.

"Then let them. They will have to give me a trial, they will find out that I can't change back and they can look into my head and find out I am no longer Voldemort." Donovan stated.

"They won't give you a trial if they know who you really are, well were." Sirius said. "They didn't give me one."

"That's true. You can't do this Donovan, please don't do this." Harry pleaded.

"So you would rather have me running for the rest of my life. I will never be able to settle down in one place for long. I won't be able to be with you because you are always watched. You just want me to leave like that." Donovan was looking into Harry's eyes.

"I don't want it, but it has to be done. You'll be sent away for life, but at least this way I know you are out there and I may be able to see you." Harry was crying now, holding onto one of Donovan's hands. No one saw when he went for his wand with the other hand.

"Stupify!" Was shouted in the middle of the room and from the power of the spell everyone was stunned, leaving Donovan standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm so sorry love." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's mouth before walking out of the room. He knew because of how many people he had to stun the spell wouldn't last long. He hurried down the halls and just made it to the Main hall before he was brought down to his knees.

"Ahhh." He screamed as pain radiated threw his body.

"Donovan Mott you are hear by arrested and to be brought in for you magical core to be tested and see who you really are." One Auror was saying as they were binding his arms.

"STOP!" Was shouted, making everyone look around and see Harry rushing over. "Let him go."

"Harry they can't do that. I'm sorry." Dumbledore was saying as he entered the scene. Harry dropped to his knees in front of Donovan and looked into his eyes. "Please don't do this, please."

"I'm sorry, I just can't be on the run Harry. I'll come back to you soon." Donovan leaned forward a little hoping Harry would understand and he did. Harry reached his hands up and placed them on either side of Donovan's face and kissed him.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you too." Donovan was pulled to his feet by the Auror that bound him and pulled out of the school.

Harry was still on his knees in the middle of the Main Hall after Donovan was pulled out of the school. He didn't dare look up, he feared he would do something stupid and get himself in trouble also. He felt someone touching his shoulder a little while later and looked up with tear streak eyes, seeing Sirius standing above him.

"Harry come." Harry shook his head and looked back down to the ground.

"I'll get him." Was the last thing he heard before all he saw was blackness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"What the fuck?" Harry shouted when he finally woke up and found himself if Snape's quarters once again. "Where is Donovan? Take me to where they brought him." He said as he looked around at the worried faces around the room.

Harry swung his feet off the couch and sat up. He needed to get to Donovan and he needed to get to him now. He didn't feel right knowing that he wasn't in the castle with him and he knew he needed to protect him.

"Harry calm down. They brought him to the Ministry for the testing and I am afraid once they are done they will bring him to Azkaban." Lucius stated.

"Why aren't you there trying to help? You are a governor are you not? Go do something." Harry was frantic at this point, he needed to try and find a way to save the other boy.

"Harry you need to calm down. Thankfully you don't have all your magic right now." He heard Sirius say and turned to look at him.

"I want my magic back." He turned to Severus.

"What, no Harry you can't." Severus said moving towards him.

"Yes I can. I want it back, you said you would do it when I wanted it back." He snapped.

"With out Donovan here to ground you, your magic will go haywire again." Severus tried to reason with him.

"I want it so I can show those idiots that he is my mate, my magic's match and I need him. I'll make them understand he is not a threat any longer." Harry stood up and was now face to face with Severus.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't do this for you. Not right now." This made Harry angry and he pushed Severus out of his way as he tried to leave the room.

"Where do you think you are going Harry?" Sirius asked trying to block his way.

"I am going to talk to that meddling old fool and get me into the ministry. I need to talk to the minister. I have to protect Donovan, he is only doing this to try and be with me." Harry relented, trying to get past his God-father.

"That won't be necessary Harry." He turned around to see Dumbledore walking out of the floo in Severus quarters.

"Why is that Headmaster?" He snapped back.

"Voldemort is sitting in Azkaban right now. They finished the test and it showed that it really was him. His magic was quickly bound and he was sent away." Harry stared at him is disbelief.

"How could you do that? I need to go see him, take me there now old man." He didn't care how disrespectful he was being he needed to see his mate right now.

"I'm sorry Harry but you know not just anyone can get to Azkaban."

"I know you can. Now take me there, this is your fault and you can do this one thing for me." Harry stared at him.

"Fine, I'll bring you but you will only have ten minuets to talk to him before the Minister knows you are there, then he will come and drag you out." Dumbledore stated.

"I don't care. Ten minuets is enough for now." Dumbledore nodded at Harry and led him out of the school to an apparition point.

When they arrived on the outside of Azkaban prison, Harry had chills go down his spine. He looked up at the dark, dreary building with disgust. Fear of Donovan not being able to survive in this place raced through-out his body as he followed Dumbledore to the front gates.

"I have brought someone to see your newest prisoner." He heard Dumbledore say, making him look up.

"You mean someone is here to see Voldemort? Why in Merlin's name would someone want to see him, even though he is rather good looking the way he is now, have you seen him?" The guard asked, making Harry rather angry.

"Yes we have, now can you bring us to him?"

"Wands please. You will be able to get them back once you leave." Harry reluctantly relinquished his wand to the guard before being led down through the building. As they walked the halls, Dementor's passed by them, making Harry remember all to well his own encounters with the things.

"He is the last cell on the left, this is maximum security level and you will not be able to reach threw the bars."

"I want to. There must be a way." Harry stated looking at the guard. "It's not like either of us can do anything. He has no magic and I have no wand." Harry finished.

"I will drop the wards that prevent you from reaching in, but the rest will stay." The guard replied, waving his wand. Harry looked at Dumbledore and nodded to him before quickly walking down the hall and finding the cell he needed.

"Donovan." He gasped out as he saw a crumpled body laying in the cell. The body moved slowly before raising it's head and seeing Harry. "God what did they do to you already, you haven't even been here a day. Love can you come over here?" Harry asked trying to stay strong for his mate.

Donovan slowly brought himself up to his knees and crawled over to the bars. He dropped a hand carefully towards the bars towards Harry. Harry reached threw and grabbed a hold of the hand and brought it to his mouth to place a soft kiss to it.

"Harry why are you here?" Donovan asked, pulling him self up with his other hand.

"I needed to see you. I wanted you to know I will get you out of here." Harry said trying to reassure the other.

"You were right. They aren't going to give me a trial. I guess being He-who-must-not-be-names, as they keep calling me, prevents me from needing a trial. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Harry leaned forwards and brought Donovan's head closer to the bars with his other hand and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I will get you out. I tried getting Severus to give me my magic back but he refuses to if I don't have you by my side." He heard Donovan gasp at his admission.

"Your magic. I thought you bound it?" Donovan said as he looked into Harry's eyes.

"I only bottled it for the time being. It was Severus' idea, he said once I knew you were really in love with me that I could have it back, cause then you would be by my side to ground me. I will have that happen, you will be by my side." Harry stated, trying to comfort Donovan.

"It wouldn't matter, they bound my magic, I wouldn't be able to ground you now either way. I'm a mere Squib now." Donovan said looking to the ground.

"I'll get your magic back also, there has to be a way to unbind it. It doesn't make sense that they can bind it with out being able to get it back. I'll figure it out, but either way I want you by my side. I don't care if I don't get that magic back, I have enough right now." Harry smiled.

"Mr. Potter you need to come with me right now." Harry looked up and saw the Minister standing down the hall and he growled at the man, making him jump back slightly. "I will send a guard down to collect you if you do not come willingly." The minister finished.

"I will be there in a moment." Harry yelled down before turning back to Donovan. "I love you, I will figure all this out and get you out of this with your magic. Please Remember I love you." Harry kissed Donovan again before getting up and leaving the crying boy behind. It tore him up to see his mate like that, so helpless and upset.

"You have no right to not give him a trial." Harry spat out when he got to the end of the hall.

"He is Voldemort. We have a list of crimes for him a mile long, he doesn't need a trial to know he is guilty Mr. Potter." The minister said.

"Yes he deserves a trial. You do not know what is going on right now and I need a chance to show everyone that he harmless now." Harry ground out threw gritted teeth.

"Why are you trying to protect him Mr. Potter. Are you under a hex? Does he have you under the imperius curse?" The minister asked.

"No. I am doing this on my own free will. You don't understand and I am not explaining myself to you. He deserves a trial and then I will speak. Set him a trial Minister."

"No, I am sorry Harry I will not."

"Fine, I will let everyone know. I will go to the papers and discredit you, this is not the first time you haven't given someone a trial old man. I will let everyone know that you just love sending innocent people to Azkaban." He spat out.

"You wouldn't dare." The minister stated looking Harry square in the eyes.

"Don't tempt me Minister. I have so much on you it will get you impeached." Harry stated trying not to laugh at the mans expressions.

"Fine. I will set a date and let you know." The minister said before starting to walk off.

"If I don't hear from you by the end of tomorrow, the papers will know everything." Harry saw the minister nod and smiled towards Dumbledore.

"I'm ready to go back to the school now." Harry stated as if nothing was the matter and followed the Headmaster back to the apperation point to bring him back to school.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow it has been a couple days since I have updated, weird. I am going to try to update more, like I normally do, and I will be getting this done ASAP. I am going to be moving on June 30****th**** and I don't know how long I will be without internet. I will need something to do and will be writing a lot during that time and post when I get my internet back.**

**So I am asking if anyone has any ideas they can throw at me they would like to see, Slash only please, Ty. I will be trying to do a couple sequels to some of my other stories, but I would also like to write some new stuff also. I will give credit to the person that gave me the idea's I write. Thank you. **

**Chapter 16:**

Harry didn't go to classes for the rest of the day after getting back. He sat in the Gryffindor Common room waiting for everyone else to get back. He needed the trial to be set for as soon as possible, Donovan wouldn't be able to stand it where is was right now for much longer. He knew the guards were doing stuff to him and he didn't want to think about it. He wanted his magic back badly, he wanted to give some of it to his mate to help him, but he knew that was impossible. He jumped when the portrait door opened and his friends filed in.

"Hey Harry where have you been all day?" Ron asked as he sat down, looking up at him pacing.

"I went to see Donovan." Harry said and saw the hated looks on his friends faces.

"Why would you want to do that Harry? You do know who he really is right?" Hermione asked.

"And how do you know?" Harry stopped pacing and looking into his friends eyes.

"The Headmaster told everyone in the Great Hall today at Lunch." Hermione stated.

"He had no right to do that." Harry was pissed, "What gives him the right to tell people."

"Harry he is protecting the students. How could you let him walk around here knowing who he was? Did you want him to kill all of us." Hermione tried to reason with him.

"He is not like that any longer. He was here since the start of the year, has he tried to hurt any of you, no he hasn't. I love him, that is all that matters." He sat down looking around and knowing he wouldn't be getting any support from these people.

"That is just wrong Harry. He killed your parents, he has tried to kill you and us on several occasions and now you love him?" Ron spar out. "You know my sister still loves you, and you know he is going to be kissed in Azkaban right?"

"He is going to get a trial and I will get him released. He doesn't deserve to be in there, Donovan is not Voldemort. He is a completely different person and I wish you would all just see that." Harry pushed past everyone and out the portrait hole, not caring where he was going.

His feet brought him outside and towards the owlery, he decided to stay there until he heard from the minister. He sat there for the rest of the night, falling asleep against the cold stone wall. He was awoken in the morning by a owl pecking at his hand. When he looked down he saw it was holding a piece of parchment and grabbed it quickly from the bird.

Dear Mr. Potter

The trial of one Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, aka Donovan Mott, will be held this afternoon at three pm. Please be on time or you will not be allowed to enter the court room. Thank you.

The Minister of Magic.

Harry smiled and ran out of the owelry and down to the dungeons. He needed to let Snape know and hope the other man would be able to come with him to the trail. He didn't even think about knocking on the door when he reached Snape's quarters and just bolted right into the mans rooms. He stopped short, with his mouth hanging open, when he saw the two people on the couch.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in my rooms Potter? With out knocking I might add." Snape growled out as he sat up and threw the blanket over the other person with him.

"I..Sorry Sir. I wanted to tell you about Donovan's court date this afternoon. I was hoping you…..uh you both could come with me?" He looked between the other two in the room and held back the questions that were on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh for crying out loud Potter just ask what you want to ask already." The other person said as he stood from the couch, still wrapped in the blanket.

"When did this start? Does anyone know about this?" He pointed between the two in front of him, trying to keep his eyes off the skin showing from the exposed parts in the blanket.

"It started after I turned sixteen. My father knows, it's sort of like you and Donovan, our magic just matches." Harry looked between the two and smiled, he couldn't help it, he was happy for them.

"I won't say anything. I'm happy for the two of you, I just wish it was this simple for me and Donovan as it is for you two." Harry said as he sat down in the chair behind him.

"We will be joining you this afternoon, won't we Draco?" Snape asked as he placed his arms around the others waist.

"Yes. Severus is proof that he set the Death Eaters free. Some of the people there know that he was a spy and there is nothing to worry about Donovan finding out now. They have to use Truth Serum at least to figure out if someone is lying at least." Draco stated.

"That is if they give him a fair trial. I had to black mail the Minister just to get him one in the first place, and I will do it again if they don't do this right." Harry laughed when he saw the disbelief on both of their faces.

"You blackmailed the minister? Wow you are more Slytherin than I thought." Snape stated making the two teenagers laugh.

Later that afternoon the three of them along with Lucius and the Headmaster made their way to the ministry. Harry wished he could have someone to hold onto and feel comfort from as he sat in the court room waiting for the trial to begin. Suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and he tensed for a moment, looking over to see Lucius staring straight ahead as he pulled him closer, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's arm.

He felt slightly weird having the older man's arm around him, but he slowly relaxed in his hold and saw a slight smile pull at the mans lips. He felt something stir with in him and he brushed it aside as he sat there.

"Why is my father holding you?" He heard from his other side and looked over to Draco.

"I don't know, but it is helping. I don't feel so anxious any more." He saw Draco cock his head to the side and look over his head to his father.

"Draco stop staring it is not becoming of you." Harry tried not to laugh when Draco jumped at his father words and quickly turned to the front of the room.

"Relax Harry. There is no ulterior motive here, I am just trying to show support." Harry nodded his head and leaned back into Lucius' arm, feeling it slightly tighten around him.

"Welcome everyone." Harry's head snapped up as he saw the judges taking their seats at the front of the room. "We are here today for the trial of Voldemort. He has been hiding himself in Hogwarts School as a student named as Donovan Mott. We are here today to see if he is a threat to society, and to punish him for any crime's he has committed."

"No." Harry whispered. "He is not Voldemort any more how can they charge him for those crimes when he is not him?" Harry whispered and felt Lucius pull him closer.

"The system is flawed Harry. You have to speak up when it is your turn, you have to make a plea to them." Lucius leaned over whispering in Harry's ear. The heat of the other man's breath jarred Harry for a moment before he saw someone walking in the room.

"Donovan." Harry said as he saw the other boy being pulled into the room. He looked like he had been beat again after Harry had left the day before and this made Harry very angry. He was glad he didn't have all of his magic because he knew he wouldn't have been able to control it.

"Harry calm down." Lucius said into his ear.

"I'm trying. They hurt him again."

"Say something about it when you get up there, there is nothing you can do unless you bring it up in front of everyone."

"I know. I have to wait."

"Now we will be using Veritaserum in this hearing. Every witness with take some upon sitting on the stand. Now will the defense call their first witness please." The minister sat down and stared right at Harry with a slight smirk.

Harry looked over towards Donovan when his attorney stood up and saw the other boy looking at him with a confused look on his face. The boy tilted his head slightly and Harry could see he was looking between both him and Lucius. Harry quickly mouthed the only words he knew that would calm the other boy down.

"I love you." He smiled when he saw Donovan slump slightly, relaxing just a bit at his words. His attention was brought back to the front of the court when the lawyer called his first witness.

"I would like to call Severus Snape to the stand."

**A/N: Please leave any comments you may have and you can leave any story ideas in a comment or write in personal message. Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Someone pointed out a very large mistake I made in this chapter. I previously wrote that Snape killed Dumbledore, I tweek it so he attempted because Dumbledore faked his death. Thank you for pointing that out to me Shadowgal anbu.**

**Chapter 17:**

Harry sat back and wanted nothing more than to belt the damn prosecutor when he was questioning Severus. When the defense had questioned him it wasn't so bad. The guy asked the normal questions, name, age, job. Then he asked about when Snape was a Death Eater and why he was one. With the truth serum he couldn't lie and there was many shocked faces in the crowed when he said he was a spy, including Donovan's face.

Harry knew Donovan would get over Severus' betrayal fast enough anyway. He knew that now more than anything Donovan only wanted to be set free to be with him. Now he was sitting here fuming mad, the prosecutor continued to try and discredit anything Severus was saying and Harry had to hold back, Lucius continued to keep an arm firmly placed around him, drawing him closer and closer to his side.

"Now Mr. Snape you said that you spied for the light, but why were you the one to try to kill Dumbledore? Was it more than trying to save your student and god-son from committing murder, but because you wanted to kill the man yourself?" The man was pacing the floor and smiling, thinking he was going to get something on Severus here.

"He told me to do it, Dumbledore that is. He knew I had made an unbreakable vow to Draco's mother and he didn't want to see me break it, or have Draco be the one to commit the act, of course we all know now that Dumbledore faked his death so why are we talking about this? I thought we were here to find out if Donovan can be free, not if I am guilty." Harry had to suppress a laugh at this and saw the prosecutor turn, glaring at him.

"Who is this person sitting at the defense table to you Mr. Snape?"

"He is Donovan Mott." The Prosecutor looked agitated.

"Let me rephrase that, Who is was the person sitting at the defense table to you Mr. Snape?" Severus took a deep breath before answering, sending a heart felt look towards Harry.

"He was Lord Voldemort, my lord at one point." Severus felt himself answer.

"Did he command you to kill or do unspeakable things to others?"

"Yes on occasion, but mostly I made potions." Severus replied.

"And you think that this person should be set free and not sent to Azkaban, after seeing everything he has done, after everything he had made you do?"

"He is no longer that person. Something happened and he is no longer Voldemort. So no I don't think Donovan Mott should be sent to Azkaban." That is all, the prosecutor stated and returned to his seat. Severus was dismissed and sat down in the row next to Draco.

"I would like to call Harry Potter up to the stand please." The defense called and Harry felt his stomach drop as Lucius squeezed his shoulder and leaned into his ear.

"Stay calm, Remember you have all of us here, draw strength from us." Lucius nipped at Harry's ear as he went to pull away and Harry didn't have time to think upon the move at the moment. He walked calmly up to the box and sat, facing everyone in the court room.

"Please drink the potion." Harry nodded his head and grabbed the small vial from the defense attorney and downed it. They waited a couple of moments for it to start working and the questions began.

"What is your name please?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Why are you here today?"

"I am here to give testimony to help Donovan come back home." Harry smiled lovingly over to the defense table and locked eyes with Donovan.

"The potion seems to be working now. When did you first meet Donovan Mott?" The defense attorney asked.

"A couple weeks before school began."

"What did he say about who he was?"

"He said his name and that his parents had been killed. That Severus had found him and brought him to the castle."

"Are you friends with Mr. Mott?"

"More than friends actually. I love him." Harry smiled again and wanted to laugh at all the confused looks around the room.

"You say you love him, meaning still?" The defense attorney asked, smiling.

"Yes and I know I will never stop." Harry replied.

"Even though you know who he is, or who he was?"

"Yes despite all that. We talked after I found out, yes I was upset at first, but because he lied to me. I believe he is no longer Voldemort."

"Why do you believe this Harry?" Harry held his breath and looked over to Donovan and then over to Lucius, one giving him an smile the other a scowl.

"I came into my majority right before I met Donovan. My magic called out to who he used to be and did something to him, completely washed away the parts of Voldemort there was, we don't know how or why but it did. His magic is basically my magic's other half, the part that grounds my magic. He said he loved me first and I didn't believe him after finding this out and I had my magic bottled up," Again with the gasping, Harry rolled his eyes and continued.

" He still told me he loved me. He didn't care that I didn't have that magic any longer. Then I found out who he was and told him to kill me, he had every chance to do it but he refused, he wanted to turn himself in because this part of him had every faith in this ministry to see that he is a different person. I tried to tell him other wise…"

"Enough." The prosecutor stated in the middle of Harry's story. "That's all I have." Harry was about to leave the stand but was stopped by the defense.

"I have one more thing to ask of Mr. Potter." He stated.

"I object, you had all the time to question him before."

"We will let you have this one more question." The minister stated and waited for this to continue. Harry sat back in his seat and looked at the other man in confusion, then at Donovan, who seemed to refuse to look at him.

"Why are you so certain that Mr. Mott would not do anything that Voldemort did? How can you show this to everyone here Mr. Potter?" Harry looked into Donovan's eyes when he finally caught him looking. He couldn't tell what he was thinking and he hated to see the other boy so lost.

"If I took my magic back that is all I would need to know. His magic grounds mine and there is no way that he would be able to turn away from my it. My magic is what took all aspects of Voldemort out of what I now know as Donovan. I love him and I believe he loves me. I would swear on my magic, the moment I took it all back, that he wouldn't revert back to what he once was." Harry stared at Donovan the whole time he was speaking and he felt a slight tinge of fear as he looked at him.

Donovan stole a glance over to where Lucius was sitting and Harry frowned at this. When Donovan looked back at him he was scowling slightly and Harry was confused. He mouthed "I love you" To the other boy and got the same in return, so he smiled back.

"That is all your honor, except I purpose that we let Harry receive he magic back and see what happens. You have ran your tests on Mr. Mott and have distinguished that he has no mannerisms that would define Voldemort. So what harm would it cause to let this mere boy be with the one his magic is calling for?" The defense sat down and Harry was dismissed to take his seat.

"We will take a recess and have this time to discuss what we would like to do." The minister stated, motioning to the other judges.

Harry stood up from his seat and was about to go try to talk to Donovan and see what was wrong with him, but the other boy was talking to his attorney. He looked as though he was fighting with the man and slammed his fist on the table when he didn't like what was said in return.

"Hey." Harry said shyly from behind the two of them, making them both jump and turn to him.

"Hey." Donovan said as he looked past Harry. Harry turned to see what he was looking at and noticed Lucius standing slightly behind him.

"I see Malfoy didn't take to long to console you." Donovan stated, looking down at his hands.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"He seems to have slid right in where I was taken from." Harry was about to reply but the judges chambers open and the minister come back with the rest of the judges, prompting Harry to return to his seat.

"That was fast." He whispered to Lucius who took his seat back next to him, landing a hand on Harry's thigh.

"It doesn't mean anything bad Harry, just have faith this will turn out fine." Lucius rub gentle circles along Harry's leg, squeezing gently every so often. Harry's breath hitched when Lucius thumb came a little to close to his cock and suddenly realized what Donovan was saying before.

"Lucius what are you doing?" Harry asked looking down to the mans hand.

"Just trying to comfort you. I'm sorry." Lucius swiftly moved his hand away from Harry.

"Well we have come to a conclusion regarding the sentence of the defendant."

Harry held his breath as he waited for the verdict. His eyes landing on Donovan who had his head in his hands, waiting for his own fate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Harry didn't even realize he was holding his breath until Lucius leaned into his ear and told him to take a breath. When Lucius pulled away from him Harry caught Donovan's worried look and smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

"We agree with the proposal to have Mr. Potter take back his magic and show us that his magic and Mr. Mott's magic is bonded. Then we will go from there. Mr. Potter do you agree with this?" Harry looked up to the front of the court room and nodded in response.

"Mr. Snape please retrieve Mr. Potter's bottled magic and give it back to him. We will take a recess until Mr. Snape returns." The court went up in comotion, people whispering all around and pointing fingers to both Harry and Donovan.

Harry was used to being the center of attention with everyone in this world, he just didn't like how they were all treating Donovan. He went to stand up and go to the other boy but Lucius and Draco stood in his way.

"What are you two doing?" He asked still trying to sidle by one of them.

"You need to stay here until Severus gets back, his orders." Draco stated pointing for me to sit back down.

"I need to see Donovan. I need to make sure he is alright with this." Harry stated, trying to look beyond the Malfoy's and at Donovan.

"I'm sorry Harry but Severus wants you to stay over here until you get your magic back." Just when the words were out of Draco's mouth Severus reentered the court room.

"Alright everyone sit down please." The minister stated bringing the room to attention.

"Now Mr. Potter will you so kindly come up front and take your magic back." The minister stated watching as Harry walked up to Severus.

"I don't know what to do." Harry said looking at the other man.

"I'll take to stopper off and you place you wand quickly to the opening, your magic will sense you and reenter your body. I don't know how painful it will be Harry, so be prepared." Harry nodded and waited for Snape to take the stopper off, the moment he did Harry raised he wand and tapped the opening.

Suddenly it felt like his birthday all over again, the moment his majority set in. Pain flared through out his body and he heard himself scream. Moments later he woke up on the floor with Donovan clinging to his side.

"Mr. Mott you need to let go of Mr. Potter." Harry heard the minister freaking out.

"NO. He is my mate, He is in pain and I will not leave him." Harry felt the soothing feeling of Donovan's magic flowing into him and wrapping around his magic. He slowly sat up and smiled at the other boy, quickly brining his face to his and kissing him. He wanted to do it fast before they were pulled apart, but everyone just stared at the two of them on the floor.

When Harry pulled away from Donovan he could see their magic swirling around their bodies, reacquainting with the others. He missed this feeling so badly that he could help but pull Donovan's body right over to his, making his magic flare out when someone tried to step towards them.

"Get Mr. Mott back in his seat, NOW." He heard the minister shout and looked up at the man with a fierce look in his eyes.

"No. You will not touch him. My magic doesn't want him to part with me right this minute. His magic is healing me from taking mine back. Scan us, do something Severus to show our magic combining together right now." Harry asked, still clinging to Donovan and shivering when he felt the other boy's lips on his neck.

"I saw." Harry tilted his head in question when he heard Donovan finally speak.

"Saw what?" Harry asked, holding onto Donovan tighter.

"Lucius nipped right here." Donovan licked the earlobe that Lucius nipped earlier in court.

"He meant nothing by it Donovan. He was just.."

"He was just trying to claim you, take you away from me. I know what he was doing with his hands all over you like that." Harry felt Donovan's magic flare slightly in his anger and he pulled him closer to his body, raising a hand and running it through the other boy's hair before pulling his face back. He wanted to look into his eyes before he spoke again.

"I love you Donovan. I don't know what Lucius was trying to do but it didn't effect me because this whole time all I was thinking about was you, and my love for you."

"Alright you two we need to get this finished. Please separate or we will never know what is going to happen." Severus said from next to them.

Harry slowly pulled himself away from Donovan and hoped the other boy believed him when he said he only loved him. He chanced a quick look over to Lucius and saw him intently staring at him and Donovan, was Donovan right about Lucius, Harry didn't want to think he was.

"Alright, we see the display of both of your magic together. We discussed this matter while you two were, bonding. If you both swear on that magic to be bound to each other then we will let Mr. Mott go." Harry turned to Donovan to see what he wanted.

"Does that me we would be somewhat Married?" Donovan asked.

"Sort of. This would only tie your magic together permanently. We see that it may already be, but this will legalize it. If you so choose to marry later on you may. This will also show us that Harry will be responsible for your actions, he will be in charge of keeping you from straying back to the path you took as Voldemort." The minister stated.

Harry's heart stopped for a second when Donovan looked over at him with fear. Why was he even thinking about this, when Harry heard it his head already said yes, just like his heart.

"Do we have to live together?" Donovan asked for his next question and Harry's mouth dropped open, why the hell would he ask that? Didn't he want to live with him anyway?

"Yes, but you wouldn't have to share a room if you didn't want to. You have to at least have contact for several hours of the day. You can leave the house and have jobs but at night you need to be in the presence of the others magic. You still have some time left in school, so there is no need to worry about that just yet." The minister laughed.

"I'll do it." Donovan stated.

"Mr. Potter?" The minister asked looking over to him.

"Uh, Yeah." Harry said. He didn't want to say anything else in fear of breaking down in the middle of the court room.

"The both of you need to stand in the middle of the room and cross your arms together, clasping hands." Harry moved towards Donovan and saw the other boy slowly raise his arms to him. The minister raised his wand and said an incantation, binding them legally together for the rest of their lives.

Harry quickly pulled Donovan to his body, wrapping his arms around him, the moment the Minister ended his words.

"What is wrong Love?" Harry asked as Donovan tried to pull away.

"Nothing. I just want to leave. I have been in a cell for far to long and would love to sleep in my bed at school." Donovan said as he pulled himself out of Harry's arms and nodded to Severus who walked him out of the court.

Harry stood dumbfounded in the middle of the room, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He suddenly felt like he was now stuck with someone that suddenly hated him, for the rest of his life. As he felt a couple of tears wet his cheeks, he quickly tried to wipe them away and leave.

"Harry?" He stopped when he saw a pair of feet in front of him, blocking his way out of the room.

"What?" He snapped at who ever it was. His face was lifted by a finger and brought to look directly into Lucius' face.

"Are you alright?" The older man asked.

"No. Please let me go." Harry said waiting for the man to move.

"Alright. If you ever need me just let Draco know and he will summon me." Lucius said and moved to the side, letting Harry finally leave.

Harry ran out of the Ministry and tried to find where Donovan and Severus went. Thinking they went back to the school Harry quickly took the floo that would bring him right there. The moment his feet touched school ground again he ran all the way down to the dungeons. He stopped just outside of Snape's door and raised his wand, quietly saying a spell and making it so he could hear everything as if he was right there.

"I don't know what to do Severus." He heard Donovan say with sadness in his voice.

"Why do you think Lucius is trying to take Harry?" Severus asked.

"Did you see him with Harry in court. I wanted to hex the man so bad. I can't do that, I can't disappoint Harry and be hexing people like that." Donovan stated. "But I can't stand there and watch as Harry let's another person touch him like that. He acted as though he didn't know Lucius was doing anything wrong."

"He probably didn't. He was so distraught over you that he probably just thought that Lucius was trying to comfort him."

"Yeah he was trying to comfort him alright." Donovan snorted.

Harry couldn't take this anymore and out his wand down and back in his pants. He slowly backed away from the door and ran up to his common room. He couldn't believe that Donovan would think that he would want Lucius in that way, how could he think he would want to hurt him at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Harry was laying face down when his magic sensed Donovan enter later on that night. He listened as the boy padded over to his bed and took of his shoes. The sound of both of them landing on the floor before the rustle of blankets echoed over to him, telling him the other boy was laying down. Harry wasn't going to let the boy get away that easily, the only reason he came back was because their magic needed to be near each other at night, but Harry wasn't going to have it be that way.

He moved as quietly as he could on his bed, first rolling onto his side and moving the blanket off of him. He slowly put his feet onto the cold floor, and suppress the need to shiver at the contact. He looked around and made sure that all the other boys were sleeping, having been the first one in the room and pretending to sleep he didn't know if everyone was there. When he didn't see anyone raise their heads at his movement he continued towards Donovan's bed, gently pulling back the curtain that blocked his view of the boy he loved.

He quickly climbed into the bed and closed the curtain, whipping out his wand and casting a silencing spell and a sticking charm so Donovan couldn't move the curtains away. He felt Donovan jump up on the bed and move towards the headboard, frantically pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"Donovan calm down, it's only me." Harry stated.

"I know. I felt your magic. Now get out of my bed." Donovan snapped and went to lay down on his side, facing away from Harry.

This caused Harry to become slightly angry, he didn't want Donovan to turn away from him, or ignore him. He reached his hand out and laid it down on Donovan's shoulder, forcing the other boy onto his back and looking into his eyes.

"I want to know what I did that was so damn wrong to make you act like this towards me. I did so much for you to get you a trial and get them to let you go, I gave up everything just for you." Harry said his breathing becoming ragged as he let the tears of anger he was holding in fall.

"You let him touch you, have his mouth on you, his hands. You didn't tell him to stop, didn't tell him to back off. He sat there with his arm around you smiling at me, like he knew he had you and I didn't. I feel helpless now because I feel nothing like what Voldemort would have. If I was still him I would have hexed the damn man right then, killed him even for touching you, but no, I'm not him, I'm someone completely new and now I'm going to loose the person I changed for." Donovan was trying his hardest to open the curtains to his bed so he could run away from Harry.

"How could you think I would want Lucius Malfoy? He was only comforting me because I was so upset. I was afraid they were going to throw you back in Azkaban and torture you. He was only trying to calm my nerves. Can't you see that I love you?" Harry lifted one of his hands and brought it up to gently run it along Donovan's cheek, letting his thumb trace his bottom lip. He reached his hand around the other boys neck and wrapped his fingers gently in his hair, trying to pull him towards himself.

Donovan wasn't going to have any of that and Harry felt him trying to push Harry away. Harry sighed in aggravation but let Donovan go, he wasn't going to be someone to force another person.

"Well then I guess I will let you get to bed." Harry began to turn around to get the spells off of the bed but swiftly changed his mind. "Fuck this, no." He turned around to a wide eyed Donovan and pulled him straight into his body and placed his lips on him.

He pressed his lips passionately against Donovans and let his magic flare out and wrap around the other boy, letting Donovan feel through his magic how much he loved him. He ran his tongue along the other boy's lips, praying he would be granted entrance and moaned when he was finally let into the other's warm mouth.

He slowly pressed forward with his body making Donovan fall back onto his bed. Harry leaned gently over Donovan's body and pressed his arousal into his leg, bringing one of his legs up and in between Donovan's, rubbing his leg against Donovan own arousal.

He ravished in the little whimper that came out of Donovan's mouth and loved how his magic sparked when the other boy finally laid his hands onto his back. He slowly pulled his mouth away from Donovan's and saw his eyes were have lidded looking at him, he brought his mouth down to the pulse point on his neck and sucked. Nipping on down the side of the neck under his mouth until he reached the junction of the collarbone and bite.

Donovan arched his back and tipped his head to the side to give Harry better access to his throat. He bucked his hips up into Harry's leg and moaned at the feeling of Harry's bite, making Harry let go and ravish his mouth once again. Harry finally pulled back to look into Donovan's eyes and smirked at him.

"Can you feel our magic love? It wouldn't be doing this, acting like this if we weren't meant to be together. God it called right out to you the moment I hit my majority, why do you think that is? I don't rightfully care any longer, all I care about is I love you. I want to live with you like the minister thinks will be a punishment. Please believe me love." Harry moved back onto his heels and waited for Donovan to respond.

"I… I do love you Harry, please don't think that I don't. The moment your magic called to me I knew that I would love you. I just need time. My magic is haywire right now thinking you are playing me, trying to trap me and then move on when I can't. Just give me some time." Harry hung his head when he heard this.

He moved quickly out of the bed after taking down his spells and out of the room. He needed to be away from Donovan, away from this heartbreak he was feeling. His magic was trying to get him to go back in there and make him see, make him believe him, but Harry continued out of the school and onto the grounds.

He found himself at the shrieking shack calling out for his god-father. He wasn't sure if it would work but he tried sending his magic out, calling the other man to him. He laid down in the room on the top floor and watched out the window as the whomping willow's branches moved outside. Just when he was about to fall asleep he heard someone racing up the stairs and smiled when he sensed Sirius.

"Harry…Harry. My god are you alright?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Harry and pulled his head into his lap.

"I didn't think it would work." Harry stated.

"Your magic is very strong. It entered my mind and I heard you calling to me, telling me you were here. I apperated right away." Sirius said running his finger threw Harry's hair, making him sigh at the feeling.

"I just needed someone right now. I missed you and wanted to see you, I'm glad it worked." Harry closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to sink into nothing.

"What is wrong pup? Why did you call me?"

"Donovan doesn't want me. Actually he needs time to think if he wants me. He thinks I am going to leave him for Lucius Malfoy." Harry said with a little laugh.

"Severus did say that you seemed awfully close to Lucius and Draco agrees, said his father seemed pleased you didn't push him away in court." Sirius stated, making Harry stiffen.

"He was comforting me when I was upset. Why does everyone think I want anything more to do with him?" Harry sat up and looked Sirius in the eye.

"Draco said that his father had a look to him today, like he was finally getting something he wanted. Severus said that Lucius has been obsessed with you for years and wasn't surprised when he was acting like that today."

"Well I don't want him. I have someone I love and now because of him that person won't let me near him without pushing me away." Harry buried his head in his hands and pulled his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry Harry. Maybe he will get over this and come back to you." Sirius stated.

"I hope so. I love him so much. I worked so hard to get him that trial, to be there for him and make sure he would be safe. My magic continues to call out to him but he is blocking it. He won't let it in and it is killing me."

"Let me walk you back to school, you should at least fall asleep in the common room if you don't want to be that close to Donovan tonight." Harry nodded his head and stood up, leaning on Sirius as they walked back into the school.

Harry said his goodbye's once they reached the common room and took up laying on the couch in front of the now lit fire. He didn't care what it looked like sleeping here, he just couldn't be laying so close to Donovan and not be able to be with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Does anyone know how the image manager works. I uploaded a pic of a guy I picture as Donovan in this story but I don't know how to make it so people can see it for this story. If anyone knows how to do this please let me know. Thanks.  
**

**Also thank you for those who have commented on this story. Please leave comments, I love reading them.  
**

**Chapter 20:**

Harry slowly stretched the next morning, his neck and back killing him for being curled upon the couch all night. He looked around and saw a few students lingering behind in the common room. When seeing this he rushed up to the dorm and saw that everyone, including Donovan, had already left. Not caring about missing breakfast he quickly dressed and made his way down to the dungeons.

Upon entering the potions lab he saw Severus and Draco standing in the front. He smiled warmly, wishing he could be like that with Donovan right now. Moving quietly, so not to disturb the other two, he took his seat in the back, silently wondering is Donovan was going to sit with him. His chair scraped along the floor for a moment and the two in the front jumped apart.

"Sorry about that." Harry said with a small smile.

"Oh Harry you scared us." Draco stated moving away from Severus.

"Well you two should be more careful if you don't want people knowing yet." Harry said running him fingers along the wood of the table.

"We know, I just wanted to say good morning to him before class." Draco laughed as he sat in the front. "Where is Donovan?" He asked.

"I don't know." Harry hung his head and felt his magic flare at the name.

"Are you alright Harry?" He heard Severus as and smiled at his worry.

"Not really, but I guess I'll get past it eventually."

"Crap what Happened Harry?" He heard Draco's chair shuffle and the boy began moving back towards him.

"No. Don't sit here." Harry's magic spiked at thinking someone else was going to take Donovan's spot. "I need to see if he will sit with me." His and Draco's eyes locked and the other boy nodded in understanding.

"What happened last night. I thought the two of you would be happy he was back here?" Severus asked as he sat upon his desk, folding his hands in front of him.

"He thinks I want your father Draco." Harry spat out.

"Crap. I knew the way my father was acting in court yesterday would do something." Draco said and Harry could hear he wasn't happy about it.

"I just wanted Don." Harry shut his mouth when he heard the door to the class open and students start to pile in the room. His magic shifted when he felt Donovan nearing the room and it reached out once the boy was in sight. Harry could see Donovan's back stiffen for a moment as his magic hit his. Harry smiled thinking he would sit with him but sagged in his seat when Donovan walked past him and to the front, sitting with someone else.

Harry's magic swirled in agony, not understanding why it's mate wasn't responding to it. His breath hitched and he pushed back the tears that threatened to fall. He tried for the whole class to send his magic to the other boy and get his attention, but Donovan was doing a great job of ignoring him and blocking his magic out.

When class was over he saw Donovan practically run out of the room after whispering something to one of the Slytherin's. He watched as the boy walked up to him and stood waiting for him to say something.

"What do you want Nott?" Harry spat out, not liking that his love was talking to this other boy, he didn't care if the other boys father used to serve who Donovan used to be.

"Don wanted me to tell you to please stop what you are doing, it is not helping him." Theo said silently, so others wouldn't hear him. Harry's anger flared even more.

"He….. I….. Stay the hell away from him Nott." Harry couldn't say what he really wanted to say so he just lashed out at the other boy, his magic going out and hitting Theo, throwing him back against a desk.

Harry advanced upon him as his eyes widened in fear. He leaned into Theo, a hand on the desk at each side of him, blocking him in so he couldn't run. He looked into Theo eyes and saw the fear in them.

"Why is he talking to you?" He spat out.

"He knows my father." Theo tried.

"Knew your father. Donovan isn't who he used to be and your father has nothing to do with him any longer. I expect you to do the same, stay away." Harry was about to speak again when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and gently pull him away, he watched as Theo bolted out of the room.

"What the hell Severus?" Harry asked as he turned around and looked into the mans eyes.

"You have no reason to feel threatened by Theo. He doesn't look at Donovan that way, plus the poor boy is as straight as an arrow." Severus said glaring into Harry's eyes.

"I don't care. Donovan talks to him, tells him to tell me to leave him alone. What right does he have to tell him those things?" Harry spat out.

"Every right Harry. He can do as he pleases. You do not own him."

"Fuck, I know that alright. I just can't stand having him do this. I love him and he is just disregarding that because he thinks I want Lucius."

"Well you need to make him understand but not with violence. He has had enough of that in his life Harry." Severus reasoned.

"I have to talk to Lucius. I need to make him understand I want nothing to do with him. Why do you continue to let him come here?"

"He is a friend. I am with his son and wouldn't be aloud to is he didn't give his blessing right now. Draco is my student and I could get into a lot of hell for this, if not for Lucius."

"I know. I am happy he is at least allowing you and Draco to be happy. Why does he have to ruin my happiness?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It is just how Lucius is. Draco told me something last night about his father but I don't know if I should tell you right now." Harry looked at Severus when he said this and wanted nothing more than to strangle the other man.

"Tell me. You can't just say something like that and not tell me."

"Alright. But please don't kill me or Draco, it's not us. Draco said that Lucius has been obsessed with you since he first saw you in second year in the book shop. At first Draco just thought it was b/c of Voldemort giving him orders to watch and spy on you but he figured out his father was doing it for himself."

"Spying on me? What are you talking about." Harry was confused.

"Draco said his father as memories of him watching you at school, at your Aunt's , the weasel's and At Sirius'."

"How the hell would he have those. I have never seen him at most of those places?" Harry asked

"I don't know. Draco said he found them when he was looking for his mothers memories after she passed. He also said that his father was rather upset that your magic picked Voldemort as it's mate. He thought that with him being around you more, even out of sight, that it would have picked him. Lucius is really not happy with your pairing." Severus placed a hand upon Harry's arm and continued talking.

"Draco thinks he will do anything to get you and Donovan away from each other, and the whole court thing was just the beginning. What Donovan is doing now is playing right into what Lucius wants. So you can't go talk to Lucius, if you do it definitely won't turn out the way you want it to." Severus stated.

"I don't care. I need to speak with him. Maybe I can go to the Mansion with you and Draco, talk to him with you two there. Will you go with me?" Harry pleaded.

"Let me talk to Draco and let you know. Now get to your next class and here is a late slip." Severus said handing him a piece of parchment.

Harry took the parchment and nodded before walking out of the potions room. He couldn't help but think of everything Severus just told him about Lucius as he walked to his next class. He never thought the good looking blonde man felt anything but hatred towards him until recently. Everything was so messed up and Harry didn't want it to be. All he wanted was for his life to be peaceful not that Voldemort wasn't a threat and he had Donovan in his place. He just hoped that Draco would agree to go speak to his father with him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I posted a pic for this story, it is a picture of what I think Donovan looks like in this story. Let me know what you think of that and of this story in a review, thanks. **

**Chapter 21:**

Harry found himself sitting across from Draco, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. It was harder than he thought it would be and he really didn't know why, well yes he actually did! Lucius was Draco's father and no matter what Harry's problems were with the man he didn't want to get in between their relationship. He knew that Draco needed to stay on his fathers good side to be able to stay with Severus.

"Alright Harry you have been staring at me forever. Now why did you ask me to meet you here?" Draco asked motioning with his arms around the library.

"I needed to talk to you aout your father." Harry said after taking a deep breath.

"About how he was acting towards you?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and why he has been acting that way." Harry replied.

"Well I'm sure that Severus has told you most of it already, but I do know that he wants to pursue you, even though you are magically bound to Donovan. He is no longer afraid of the repercussions, since Donovan's change. He also thinks that his magic can ground yours just as good as Donovan's can." Draco let out with a sigh.

"What can I do to stop him from pursuing me?" Harry asked, really needing to know a way to stop this.

"I don't know. He is not used to loosing. I know you don't see him like that right?" Draco asked tipping his head to the side, watching Harry's reaction to the question.

Harry had to admit that the question did throw him off his guard. He thought about the question for several minutes before giving his answer. He couldn't deny that Lucius was a really good looking man, but he was with Donovan, in live with him even. He couldn't think of someone else in this way, especially someone who followed Voldemort so easily.

Harry shook his head at the thoughts going into his head at that moment and just wanted to think about Donovan, and the moment his thought of the boy he entered the library. Harry saw him out of the corner of his eye and wished he would come talk to him. He ignored Draco's question for a few more moments to observe Donovan.

His heart feel to his stomach when he saw an arm snake around Donovan's stomach and the boy lightly smiled at the contact. Harry narrowed his eyes in hate when he saw Pucey's head pop up behind Donovan's body and kissed the side of Donovan's head.

Harry could feel his magic flare and Donovan suddenly looked up and locked eyes with him. Harry stared right into his eyes and never looked away as he began to stand from his chair, his magic wanting to go over and claim his mate.

"Harry, Harry stop." He could hear Draco calling to him but he couldn't stop himself from moving towards what was his. "Let go of him Pucey." Harry stated as he made it in front of the two boys.

"Oh why would I want to do that Potter. He is no longer with you, he has agreed to see me now." Pucey smiled, placing a kiss to Donovan's cheek, making him blush.

Harry growled deep within him when he saw that blush, he was supposed to be the only one that put it there. What the hell did Donovan think he was doing, Harry looked at him and for the first time since he knew who Donovan was he actually thought of him as Voldemort. He heard Donovan gasp and move away from him.

"Do you really think that?" He heard Donovan ask.

"Think what?" Harry snapped back not know what he was talking about.

"I heard what you thought. You really think that, think of me as him?" Donovan's eyes bore into his.

"Right now yes. You would never hurt me like this, you would never let someone else touch you when we are bounded together. He would, he would do anything to make me feel pain and that is what you are doing right now, you are him." Harry spat out. "Well I guess that means I can do as I please as well." Harry turned around and looked at Draco, who was not standing at his side.

"I'm ready to go talk to him now." Harry said looking at Draco, who only nodded in return.

"Talk to who?" He heard Donovan ask as he felt a hand on his arm. His magic pushed out and wrapped around the hand, wanting it to stay there. He almost gave in to what his magic wanted, but then he saw Pucey move closer and he snapped back to reality.

"It doesn't matter any more does it. You accuse me of wanting someone else, of doing other things, well since it seems you have apparently moved on I guess I will to. Just remember we need to be in the same place every night. So don't stay to long with your new lover." Harry spat out, now hating doing what he did in the court. He couldn't think of anything else other than he was so stupid to help him stay out of Azkaban now.

As he walked quickly away from Donovan and out of the library he couldn't help but think of what the hell had happened. It seemed not that everyone knew who Donovan truly was and that he was getting a second chance, he didn't give to shits about Harry.

"Harry are you sure you want to talk to my father now? I mean you are upset and I don't think this is the right time to do anything rash." Draco tried to talk to him.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid Draco, just bring me to the Mansion. Come pick me up later. I have no choice but to be back in my Dorm every night." Harry stated.

"Fine, Floo is faster. Let's take Severus' there." Harry nodded and followed the other boy down to the dungeons and to Snape's quarters.

Upon entering the room Severus pulled Draco into a loving embrace and kissed him. Harry wished he could have that, that was all he ever wanted with Donovan and he felt sick just thinking about it now. He had to find a way to ground his magic because he knew it was only a matter of time before it would lash out once again, he was surprised that it didn't in the library, he felt so close to loosing it.

"Love, we have to use your floo. Harry wants to speak to father." Draco said looking into his lovers eyes. Harry saw them turn into saucers and he tried not to laugh.

"Really Harry, you want to speak to him about everything." Severus asked.

"Yes, among other things." Harry stated.

"Harry found out Donovan moved on with Adrian. He is upset." Draco said as he walked over to the floo.

"Are you sure this is wise then, taking him to see your father when he is vulnerable?" Severus questioned.

"It is his choice love. I'll be back shortly, he just wants me to drop him off."

"I will be fine Severus. Thanks for the worry but it is not necessary." Harry tried to ease their worry.

"Let's go Harry. Malfoy Mansion." Draco said as he threw the powder into the fire place and entered the smoke, Harry following right behind.

"Alright welcome to my home Harry. I'll bring you to the library and then go get father." Draco said as they stopped in front of a set of large doors, when Draco opened it Harry's mouth fell open. The library was huge, larger than Hogwarts and he couldn't help but stare in wonder.

"No need to come looking for me son, I am right here." Harry snapped his head around and saw Lucius sitting in one of the large backed chairs in the room. "What do I owe the pleasure of you being here Harry?" The man stood up and Harry felt his mouth water. Lucius was only covered in a green house gown and he could just imagine what he had underneath, or rather what he didn't have.

"Uh I needed to speak with you about some things I have found out." Harry said evenly, trying not to sound intimidated by the man in front of him.

"Very well. Draco you may leave now, I am guessing you will be back for Harry before curfew?"

"Yes father. He needs to be in the dorm for Donovan. You know his mate." Draco tried to force that knowledge into his father's head but he knew it was useless. He just hoped that Harry knew what he was getting himself into, he saw the look in Harry's eyes before he left.

"So little one. What did you want to speak to me about?" Lucius asked as he walked around to Harry's back and stroked one hand down his cheek, neck and then his side, resting the hand on Harry's hip. His thumb snuck under Harry's shirt and stroked some of the soft skin under it, and he smiled when he felt Harry shiver.

"This. I need to talk about this. Why you want to pursue me so?" Harry stated, taking all his will power to step away from the other man.

"You are gorgeous Harry. You magic just calls out to me, don't you feel it. I know most of it is settled with Tom."

"Don't call him that." Harry snapped.

"Fine, Donovan. It is settled with him but I feel a portion of it calling to me when ever I am around you." Lucius stepped closer yet again.

"But this obsession with me has been going on since I was twelve Lucius, so it can't be my magic." Harry stated.

"No it wasn't that at first. First I saw a beautiful young man, then you got older and you grew into you looks and now you look like a god standing here before me. I can't help my self." Lucius moved swiftly in front of Harry and gently placed his hands on either side of Harry's face.

He only looked into Harry's eyes for a split second before pulling his face to his own and kissing him. Harry felt on of Lucius hands drift from his face to his hip and felt when his body was pulled in to line up with the other man's. The kiss was over powering, intoxicating and Harry fell right into it. His lips moved on their own and his toungue battled for dominace the moment Lucius started to play with it with his own.

He heard a moan escape his own mouth as Lucius hand rested on his ass and squeezed ever so gently. Harry felt his magic fighting with it's self and trying to figure out what the hell to do. Harry suddenly thought about what the hell he was doing and pulled his face and lips away from the other man.

"You felt it didn't you?" Lucius asked, still firmly holding onto Harry and looking in his eyes. Harry blinked a couple time before stumbling back and resting in the nearest chair.

Holy shit, he couldn't help but think. What the hell was going on? Why was a small portion, a very small part of his magic trying to call out to this other man. He loved Donovan. Yes it hurt when he saw him with Pucey but he knew he would be able to win him back, but what was this? Harry couldn't speak, he just sat and stared up at Lucius lust filled eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"I can't do this." Harry said as he stepped away from Lucius.

"Do what exactly Harry?" The man asked as he moved forward towards Harry as he retreated.

"I thought I could talk to you about what has been going on. You trying to pursue me. But I can't. I love Donovan with everything I have. He may be mad at me but I don't want to have what he says come true. Just leave me alone and stop this stupid idea that you want me." Harry began to walk away only to have Lucius wrap his hand gently around his own wrist.

Harry looked down to the hand and then back up to meet Lucius steady gaze. He tried to pull his wrist free from the loose grip Lucius had on it, but found that he couldn't free himself.

"Please let me go." Harry said.

"If you truly wanted me to let go you would have released yourself already. I'm not holding you that tightly." Lucius stated as he moved his body closer to Harry's.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"I want you Harry. I don't think that my old master deserves you. You put everything on the line for him to free him from prison and what does he do to repay you, leaves you for someone lesser than you." Lucius stated making Harry's breath hitch knowing it was true.

"I know he loves me, he's just hurt and confused. I need to talk to him and he will understand I love him deeply." Harry tried to reason.

"Why did you really come here today Harry? It wasn't to talk me out of pursuing you was it?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know why. I was upset about seeing Donovan with Pucey and wanted, no needed to try and get away, try and feel something other than hatred." Harry answered.

"So you came here, to me, knowing how I wanted you for myself. What did you think would happen when I had you alone like this?"

Harry hated that Lucius was saying these thing he knew was true. He came here to forget Donovan, even for a moment. He wanted to feel wanted, loved, anything than feeling like he was just being tossed aside by the one person he wanted so badly.

"I don't know. I just wanted to forget for a moment." Harry looked down to the ground and felt his arm being released.

"I can make you forget for more than a moment Harry, if you will let me." Lucius lifted his face with a finger and looked into his eyes.

"I…. I don't know if I…" Harry was cut off by Lucius placing his lips gently over his once again, making him loose his thought.

"Luc." Harry breathed out when Lucius left his mouth in favor of kissing and nipping at his ear and neck.

"I love hearing you moan my name." Lucius stated as his hands went to lift Harry's shirt off of him.

"No. We can't." Harry tried but failed as Lucius pulled the shirt over his head.

Harry breathed out when he felt the cold air hit his naked torso. Hands skimmed over every scar that was riddled on his skin. Most were faded away into thin white lines but there was one, just in the center of his chest that made him moan when Lucius licked up it.

"Where did you get this one Harry. It runs along your nipples perfectly for me to lick alone." Harry moaned again when the older man took one nipple into his mouth and nipped the harden nub.

"I….I can't think. Stop." Lucius laughed at Harry as he lifted his head back up to look at Harry, waiting for the answer.

"That was the one you gave me." Harry stated looking into Lucius eyes for his feelings.

"I am so sorry for that Harry." Lucius stated.

"It was when I was brought up in front of Voldemort. You had no choice when he commanded you to hurt me. I am just grateful you didn't do something worse." Harry said resting his hands on Lucius chest, feeling his heart pounded under his touch.

"It hurt me for days to remember what I had to do to you. I wished that I could go to you and help you heal. I didn't know who was guarding you down there but was grateful when Severus said you had escaped." Lucius ran his hands along Harry's chest, looking at the scar he had caused.

"Draco was down there. He helped me escape." Harry stated. "That is how I knew you were a spy also. Draco told me." Harry didn't get to finish what he was saying before Lucius captured his lips once more.

Harry could feel Lucius hardened member pressing into his thigh as Lucius pulled him flush against his own body. Harry felt underdressed and went to push Lucius' gown over his shoulders but was stopped.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want Harry. I want you to want me willingly." Lucius stated.

"I don't know exactly what I want, but I do know right now I want to feel you chest against mine." Harry continued to push the gown down and gasped at the sight of Lucius bare torso. "Wow." Harry said loosing all sense of words.

He couldn't help but stare at Lucius body. The older man had the most gorgeous body he had ever seen. He loved Donovan's smooth skin and flat abs but Lucius body was sculpted and he couldn't help when he reached his hands out and ran them over each and every muscle.

"I'm glad you like." Lucius stated, smirking at the younger man.

"Your bloody gorgeous. My god why would you want me." Harry asked suddenly feeling self conscious over his own body standing here next to him. He quickly stepped back and tried to cover himself with his arms.

"Harry please don't do that. My god do you even see yourself. Your gorgeous, since you have matured you are a sight to look at." Lucius responded. "Has Donovan not told you how bloody delicious you look?"

"He has, in his own way. Fuck." Harry bucked his hips forward when Lucius lick down his stomach and pulled his zip down, pushing his hand past Harry's boxers and grabbing his hardening cock. "Ahhhh Luc. God."

"That's it Harry give in. It feels to good to deny this. Feel my magic wrap around you cock from my hand, feel it posses you." Lucius used his other hand to push Harry back against the wall and rip his pants down around his ankles.

Harry now had his cock exposed threw his boxers and couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when he looked down at Lucius, who now was on his knees with his cock just a couple inches from his mouth.

"This is wrong. So wrong. I have to. Holy crap." Harry banged his head back against the wall when Lucius took him fully into his mouth on the first go. He could feel his cock hit the back of Lucius throat.

One of Harry's hands flew down to wrap around Lucius hair, pulling his head to a stop as he bucked his hips, making his cock hit the back of that throat on every thrust. His eyes caught Lucius silver ones and he couldn't help but spray his seed down the man's throat, moaning out as it tightened around his cock.

"You taste great Harry, would you like to try?" Harry tried lifting his head from the wall but was attacked by Lucius mouth only moments after he blew. He could taste himself on the other man's lips and felt himself beginning to get hard once more. Remembering finally where he was Harry quickly pushed Lucius back away from him.

"Why. Why did you do that? Fuck. I really have to go. I'm sorry this went that far but it can't happen again." Harry fumbled with his pants as he tried to walk to the door. Forgetting that he couldn't leave the mansion with out a Malfoy with him.

He now stood in the Floo room staring at one of them, trying to figure out how to reach Draco to come get him. He didn't hear Lucius come up behind him. Harry jumped when he felt soft hands on his hips, making him turn around to face Lucius once more.

"I will have you in my bed sooner than you may think. Stop fighting this Harry, you know that I can ground this magic inside you just as good, if not better than Donovan. Where is he right now, with his new lover? Why can't you let your self enjoy my company?" Lucius dipped down and captured Harry's lips once more.

Just when Lucius was pulling Harry out of the room the floo came to life. Harry jumped away from Lucius faster than he had moved all night, not knowing who was coming in. His heart sank when he saw Draco come through but not alone. The boy that was with him stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry and Lucius standing, close together.

"Harry it's time to go." Draco stated look between him and his father.

"Great. I was just trying to figure out how to get ahold of you. I wanted to leave minutes ago." Harry said looking at the other boy with his friend. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with Pucey?" Harry asked feeling like crap for everything he just did.

"I came to get you so we could talk about everything. I see however that you have had your fun here tonight. I guess I should head to bed." Donovan stated before turning back towards the floo.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked moving forward, grabbing Donovan's arm.

"You let him touch you. You came for him, don't lie to me. I can see your magic wrapped with his." Harry let his arm go after that statement. He didn't know what to say.

"I….you had Pucey. You rejected me and pushed me away and expected me to wait for you. I tried, remember, I came to your bed and tried to reason with you. I love you Donovan, fuck I would do anything for you, I have done everything for you." Harry gripped his hair tight in his hands and screamed.

He couldn't take this any longer. Donovan fucking with his mind, pushing him away and moving on to someone else. Lucius making advances on him, making his body want him and his magic. He looked between the two of them and then towards Draco, the silent plea in his eyes was taken the way it was supposed to and Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floo and back to school.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Had another review that I couldn't reply to so here that is.**

**HPLV: Unfortutnatly Donovan went to Pucey all on his own I know sad right. Lucius may not have looked it or acted it but he was shocked when Harry and Draco showed up at the mansion, he was just in the library like he usually was every night. **

**We will find out how he knew about Pucey and Donovan shortly. That he did have a small hand in, but no love potion was involved. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 23:**

After Draco brought Harry back to the school he quickly ran off from the other boy. He knew Draco would want to know what had happened with is father and he wasn't ready to talk about it, and he didn't think he ever would be either. Lucius made him feel wanted and acted like he wanted to care for him in more ways than one, his magic also felt a small pull towards the older man but it was screaming at him to be back with Donovan.

He wished it was that easy, he really did, but he couldn't get the picture of Donovan and Adrian out of his head. He knew going to Lucius was wrong, he didn't even know if Donovan was really with Pucey or not. For all Harry knew he could have just been doing this to make him jealous, even though there was no real reason for him to do that.

Harry couldn't believe he let Lucius do those things to him. Donovan said he could see his magic wrapped with Lucius. What could that mean, he didn't want his magic to be tied to the other man like that, he didn't feel right about knowing this. He wanted it to only be associated like that with Donovan.

Harry finally made it back to his room as everyone else was getting into their beds and his eyes caught Donovan's across the room. He quickly hung his head in shame knowing the Donovan knew he let Lucius touch him. Harry suddenly didn't feel all that great and turned around to run into the bathroom, once he was in there he quickly leaned over the toilet and expelled everything from his stomach.

He sank to his knees over the toilet and held his hair aside. It was quick but disgusting and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back to bed. He heard the bathroom door open and stilled his body as he was about to stand.

"Harry are you alright?" He heard Donovan's sweet voice ring out to his ears.

"Yes." He lied not wanting him to worry about his wellbeing.

"Don't lie to me, why must you keep lying to me?" Harry snapped his eyes up to the other boy as he said those words.

"Why did you have to go around with Pucey hanging all over you? Why did you have to push me away? Do you even understand how much that hurt me and still does. Of course you don't." Harry slowly stood as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Harry please wait." Donovan said as he reached the door. "Why did you have to sleep with Lucius?" Harry's head dropped down for a moment.

"I didn't sleep with him. I was hurt and needed comfort and I know I shouldn't have went to him but I did. I tried to resist but he continued to push and push and he ended up giving me a blow job. Happy, now you know." Harry turned back around.

"I'm not with Pucey. He wants me but why the hell would I want the son of someone who doesn't want to follow my orders and disban." Donovan stated.

"Then why pretend? Why let him touch you?" Harry wanted to know.

"You let Lucius touch you in the court room."

"I thought he was only comforting me then. I was so scared that they wouldn't let you go." Harry stepped towards the other boy.

"I know that now. I didn't then so I tried to pay you back by making you think I moved on. I didn't expect you to go get your rocks off from the man." Donovan spat out, making Harry stop his advance.

"I know. I am truly sorry for that. I won't go to him again, I'll stay away."

"Do you think he will let you now that he has had a taste of you? He will continue to push and push until he gets you where he wants you, his bed. I don't know if I can stand around and watch him do that."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I love you Harry, I really do, but I can't be around when that man is going after you." Donovan said as he walked past Harry.

"We are bonded. We are going to be together forever and you are telling me that you don't actually want to be with me. What can I do to show you that you are the one I want?" Harry pleaded.

"Get Lucius to leave you alone, resist his attempts to seduce you. Once he is fully out of the picture then I will know you just want me. Good night Ha…" Harry took the opportunity to swiftly more in and pull Donovan into his body and push his lips to his soft once.

He wanted Donovan to know how he felt about him and this was the only way he would be able to see it right now. He wasn't expecting him to push him away, hard. Then he was punched in the jaw as Donovan moved back.

"What? Why did you do that?"

"You still taste of him. I can't believe you let him kiss you. I have to go." Donovan sprinted out of the room and when Harry came out he saw his mate laying in his bed and he had to resist going over and holding him.

Harry fell asleep that night trying to figure out how to get Lucius to leave him the hell alone. He wanted to be with Donovan and wanted to prove to him as soon as possible that he wanted nothing to do with Lucius. He only hoped he could get Draco and Severus to help him out in his plan.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: There is sexual content later on in this chapter, When you read about Harry and Donovan going to their room. If you do not like it do not read...Thank you.  
**

**Chapter 24:**

Harry stood staring at Draco and Severus waiting for one of them to talk. He had talked to them about what he wanted to do and it was the simplest of things really. All it included was ignoring Lucius and having Draco and Severus as buffers when ever the man was going to be in the school.

"I think we can do this. I'll know when father is here the moment he enters the school and either myself or Severus will be able to let you know." Draco stated leaning against Severus' side.

"Yes I believe we can do this. Now what are you going to tell Donovan. You know that he is with Theo." Severus stated looking into Harry's eyes.

"I'm going to talk to him after. It's almost time for bed and I can get him while he is laying down. This time I won't let him brush me aside. I love him and he will know that tonight. He also told me he is not with Theo, so we will see." Harry smiled. "Well thank you both. I'll see you later." Harry quickly fled the dungeons and didn't stop walking until he was in the dorms.

He stood just inside the door, looking over towards Donovan's bed. He could see the outline of the other boy behind the curtain and saw him sitting up in bed, with a book in hand. Harry walked right to the bed, not caring about the other boy's staring at him and watching. He pulled back the curtain and hopped in, casting a couple spells to block out the sound and the sight of them in there.

"What the hell Harry. What are you doing in here?" Donovan placed the book on his lap and looked at Harry, waiting for him to speak.

"I love you." Donovan was about to speak before Harry placed a finger over his lips. "Please be quiet for a moment. I know you don't trust the whole thing with Lucius, but I have Draco and Severus on the side going to inform me when ever he is in the school. I plan on avoiding him at all costs until graduation and then going on with my life. Please I want you by my side Donovan, I can't live knowing you don't love me." Harry hung his head at the last part, trying to not to cry.

"Harry I do love you, that's why it hurts so much to see you with Lucius. You don't understand how hard it is for me not to revert to my old ways. I don't want to go there but every time I see the man I want to kill him, and I know how easy it can be to do just that. It's not healthy for me to think these things."

"I know and I understand, but we are bonded. Our magic is connected and I feel sick right now because you're magic is pushing mine away." Harry pushed his magic out and tried to get it to wrap into Donovan's but the other boy's magic kept continuing to push his back.

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't have control over what my magic does. I can feel your magic trying to wrap around me and I don't know why mine won't let it. I miss the feeling." Harry reached out and cradled his hand against Donovan's cheek.

"Can I lay with you tonight, please. Maybe we just need to be close for a while." Harry locked eye with Donovan and begged him with his expressions.

"Just tonight Harry. If this doesn't work then I don't know what to tell you." Harry smiled, hoping up and quickly laying on his side, wrapping a hand around Donovan's waist and dragging him down and back against him.

Harry couldn't help but places little butterfly kisses along Donovan's neck, enjoying the feeling of the other boy shivering at the touches. Donovan snuggled back tighter against Harry as Harry wrapped his hands within the others. Harry didn't fall asleep until he heard Donovan's breath even out and indicate he was sleeping himself.

In the morning Harry thought he was going to die from happiness. His magic was being excepted by Donovan's and the light coming from their magic being intertwined was amazing. Harry couldn't help but nuzzle into Donovan's neck, making the other boy slowly open his eyes.

"Wow. I guess you were right." He heard Donovan chuckle lightly, feeling the boys arms tighten against his own.

"I know. I am so glad. I love you so much Donovan, please don't leave me." Harry kissed the back of the other boys neck and turned him around to face him.

"I'll stay. I love you and missed this so much. I don't want to be without you again Harry."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now lets get up and get to breakfast.. I'm starving." Harry laughed when he heard Donovan laugh and saw him roll his eyes at him. It was amazing to be like this once again and he could only pray that he could avoid Lucius from now on.

It was the middle of the day when he saw Draco frantically looking for him. Harry and Donvoan were just about to walk outside to sit under their tree when Harry spotted the blonde rushing towards them.

"My…father….He just arrived and Severus is stalling him so the two of you can get to your rooms." Draco finally stood up trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you Draco." Harry smiled to Donovan and pulled the other boy back threw the school and to their room.

"Well hopefully he leaves soon. I want to relax at our tree." Donovan pouted and Harry couldn't help but lean forward and draw the other boys lower puckered lip into his mouth.

Donovan moaned at the action and leaned his body into Harry's. Harry slowly scooped him up and placed him onto his back while moving in between his loves legs.

"Ahhh." Donovan moaned as Harry's leg rubbed against his slowly hardening cock.

"I love you, just think at least we can be here along right now." Harry smirked as Donovan arched his back into his body.

Harry knew they really didn't have a lot of time and he quickly pulled Donovan's pants down and off of him as he lifted his loves legs around his shoulders. He quickly looked at Donovan for permission to proceed and received a small nod in return for the look his was giving him.

Harry lined himself up and cast a lubrication charm on his cock right before he pushed into his loves very tight entrance.

"Oh my god you are so tight. Feel so fucking good." Harry tilted his hips and hit Donovan's prostate with the motion making the boy scream out and run his nails down Harry's back.

"Yes.. Right there. Harder….Faster Harry please. I missed you so much." Harry knew he was talking about the connection because with ever thrust into Donovan Harry could see their magic intertwining with each other. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to ever stop.

But of course everything eventually has to come to an end and shortly after he had the thought Donovan sprayed all over his own chest, clenching down on Harry's cock, making him loose control and letting loose inside of his lover.

Harry collapsed next to Donvoan, placing little kisses along the other boys back. He heard Donovan hum before looking at him and noticing the other boy was slowly falling asleep. Harry thought that was the best idea right now, since they had no idea how long Lucius would be in the castle, and he started to drift of himself.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Harry was awoken by the door to the dorms being thrown open and Draco trying to catch his breath. Harry bolted out of his bed and looked over to the blonde and gasped at what he saw. Draco had blood dripping out of his now red hair and cuts all across his face. Harry ran over to him and caught him before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Draco what is going on?" Harry asked.

"My father….Severus." Was all Draco was able to say before he passed out, leaving Harry worried and looking over to where Donovan was now wide away and covering his naked body with the blanket.

Donovan saw the look in Harry's eyes and quickly moved off the bed to get dressed and make room for Draco's still body as Harry picked the boy up and moved towards the bed. Harry placed Draco down and ran to the bathroom, grabbing a wet cloth to wash the blood from his friend.

The two sat in silence until Draco decided to wake and slowly opened his eyes to stare in Harry worried ones. He sat up and leaned against the headboard of Harry bed and ran a hand threw his blonde locks.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that. I need to go check on Sev." Draco said trying to get up only to have Harry hold him down.

"I need you to tell me what the hell happened, now Draco." Harry stated.

"Fine then I am going. Father finally made it down to the dungeons, raving mad about not being able to find you and not being able to get access into the tower, knowing you were in here. He tried to get Sev to let him in but he refused, then he tried to force me to come up here and get you to come out. When I refused he proceeded to begin to beat me." Draco hung his head.

"Is that where the blood came from?" Donovan asked holding Draco's hand.

"Yes, Sev pulled him off me and began to duel him, the last thing I heard my father say was we no longer has his blessing and Sev just lost it, giving me time to get out and flee. I came right here. I don't know what happened, I need to go check on Sev, Please." Draco was pleading.

"Give us a couple moment to get ready and we will come with you. Lucius is not going to do this. I won't let him hurt those I care about to try and get me. He needs to learn once and for all he can't get everything he desires." Harry stated.

Draco sat stunned on the bed as Harry and Donovan finished getting ready and finally stood at the end of the bed waiting for Draco to compose himself. When they were all situated they finally made their way down towards the dungeons. They only made it to the Main Hall however when they saw Severus standing over an unconscious Lucius. Draco bolted across the hall, not caring what anyone said, and threw himself into Severus arms, kissing the man full on the lips. Harry and Donovan smiled at the gasps the two received at the motion and walked over when they finished.

"What happened Severus?" Harry asked.

"He wouldn't let it go. He continued to threw hexes and curses at me and I finally got him to move out of my rooms. Once he was out here I had enough room to maneuver and knock him out. I got a hold of the ministry and they are sending a team over to take him in. We won't have to worry about him any longer." Severus said.

"So he will be sent to Azkaban?" Draco whispered.

"I'm sorry Love, but yes. He attacked you and endangered other students in this school." Severus said as he kissed the top of Draco's head.

"I'm okay with that Love." Draco smiled before turning to Harry. "Looks like you don't have to worry about him interfering any longer."

"Thank Merlin for that." Harry smiled pulling Donovan into his side.

"Harry, Hey Harry." Harry turned around to see Ron standing there and Hermione looking a little nervous.

"Yes?" He asked keeping his arm around Donovan, refusing to let him go.

"We wanted to say we were sorry for everything. We know that Donovan is different now, he has proved that he isn't Vold..well you know. We can see how much you love and care for each other and we don't want to loose your friendship over this." Hermione smiled.

"Great. Now I have things to do. I'll see you guys later." Harry smiled before taking Donovan's hand and walking off with him. He just wanted to go and be alone with his love. School was finally almost over and he couldn't wait.

Everything was finally starting to settle down, Lucius was going to be facing years in prison away from him and Donovan. Donovan finally let his guard down and gave himself fully back to Harry and everything they had, their magic fully bonded together. Harry loved him more than anything in the world and he wasn't ever going to let him go for anything. Now they could finally move on and start their lives together, and start the family they both so desperately wanted and needed.

**A/N: Short and sweet ending. I hope everyone liked this. I have a couple ideas for a sequel down the road. I will be moving at the end of the month so I won't be writing it for a while. I have one other story in progress I will hopefully be able to finish before I move. **

**I also have one I am writing but won't be posting until after I move I will give you a summary here so you can look out for it. **

**Title: This is family**

**Summary: Draco Spencer was tossed around from foster home to foster home since he was young, ever since his mother passed. He had no clue who his father was and never thought about it all too much. This is his life now and he liked it, but it was going to change very quickly. **

**It involves a couple of my own original characters in it and will be Slash. This is a magical story, and is AU. I have a lot of Chapter already Typed up for it but like I said I don't want to get to involved in posting it unless I get it complete before I move. **


End file.
